Treatment Course
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Tadashi programmed Baymax to heal the sick and injured... Although now it seems his new function is to help keep young Hiro Hamada out of harms way even if it means having to wrangle an energetic teenager and all the craziness that comes with him. Hiro's still growing... And Baymax is learning about the young boy more and more everyday.
1. Croak

"Croak"

"Hiro."

Hiro ignored Baymax's quiet call as he crawled along the floor as twisted as he could make his body without breaking anything.

_Mehehehe, they won't see it coming…._

He had waited all night, faking going to bed while his friends were over, including dragging Baymax away from the classic movie on the screen.

"I fail to see how this is a good idea."

"I fail to see how you fail to see that this is gonna scare the utter crap out of them." He whispered back before motioning for Baymax to be silent. With living with the teenager this long, if Baymax could have, he would have sighed.

Instead, he dutifully fell silent, waiting for the inevitable jump in vital signs.

The rest of the team and Cass were tense. The scene on the screen was an eerie one. A young woman kept hearing strange noises and her TV had froze. She looked in her hand to see a tiny teddy bear, one she had taken from the cursed house in her hand. She cried out, throwing it away and started sobbing.

"It's in there…" Wasabi whispered in horror.

"She's dead." Fred whispered in a deadpan tone.

Gogo and Honey Lemon huddled closer together, unable to look away. Cass held up Mochi as a furry shield.

They heard the death rattle as the evil spirit of Kayako Saeki appeared on top of the girl before they both disappeared, leaving the futon empty.

"Oh my gosh…" Honey Lemon shuddered. "Why did we agree to watch this!?"

"Because it's horrifying?" Gogo said, looking at the screen.

"Alright, how about we break for some snacks? Anyone up for it?"

"All in favor say aye!"

"Aye!"

Cass paused the film, going to whip up something in the kitchen. It was quiet…

Until they heard a croaking noise that sounded like someone was struggling for air and trying to cry out.

The lights dimmed before Hiro got into position as he "spider walked" slowly into the room, making his eyes wide as he stared at his friends, mouth wide open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They fled as he chased right after them, fast for a boy moving as if every bone in his body was broken.

Cass sighed hearing it as she looked out to see her youngest chasing his much older friends right down the stairs. _And I thought when he pulled it on Tadashi he went all out. He didn't just go for croaking in their ears all night. He went all out this time…_

… _I'm both ashamed and proud of him…._

Baymax waddled into view, blinking as he watched Hiro scuttle down the stairs. "... That is dangerous."

"Yeah, he knows."

"Their vitals are elevated."

"They'll stay that way until-"

As if on cue Hiro was heard cracking up.

"BAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU!"

Hiro grinned before getting up and wiping off some of the makeup on his face. His friends all gave him annoyed/unimpressed looks… Aside from Fred, who looked rather impressed at the trick.

"How…?"

"One day I'll tell you that story… For now-"

They all fell silent, hearing a similar noise coming from upstairs. "Ahahaha real funny Aunt Cass. Playing back the first scene doesn't help!"

There was no response.

They gulped.

"Who wants to uh… Go first?"

"Your house."

Hiro sighed as he lead the way, trudging up the stairs and paused before going back to the spider walk.

It was still creepy even without part of the makeup on his face.

He was quiet, motioning for his friends to stay down. Cass and Baymax were waiting on the other side of the room. They didn't seem to see him… Yet. Hiro kept quiet as he scuttled over to his aunt.

"Oba-san." He grabbed her ankle as she shrieked.

"HIRO!"

"Hahahaha!"

"I believe… Hiro has just…" Baymax paused, searching for the term he heard the boy use before. "Trolled you."

Hiro smirked as he stood up, giving a bow. "Hiro Hamada, professional prankster, thank you."

Cass rolled her eyes and tousled her nephew's hair. "Go wash up."

Everyone went back to the movie as Hiro went back upstairs to get cleaned up.

_You thought this was bad…_

_Just wait until April First._


	2. Tired

Tired

It had always been a struggle for Cass and Tadashi to get Hiro to sleep. At a very young age Hiro had figured out that all of the "best" things seemed to happen when the lights went out.

It started at three when he discovered the joys of late night snacking.

Cass was down a batch of cookies and had a nephew who had, at three, his first "hangover" from all the sugar he had consumed.

At eight, Hiro discovered late night cable. Specifically, late night anime shows. There was more than enough times after that that Tadashi had to pry a terrified Hiro off the couch because he had seen one that scared him.

After that… as Hiro got older he found new things to amuse himself at night. For awhile, he only did his reading late into the night, going through multiple books in a few hours before passing out from exhaustion.

Then, tinkering, Tadashi would yell at him to go to bed if he heard a spark or hear his brother yelp when the latest project eventually zapped him.

Although they did try. They did. There was threats of taking away privileges, unplugging electronics an hour before bedtime, but despite all that, Hiro was a dedicated night owl.

Now, at fourteen, starting to approach his fifteenth birthday, Hiro had a new enemy to face at night.

A robot known as Baymax, who would stop at nothing to ensure Hiro's health.

"Hiro, it is 9:30 PM. You need to be up at 6:30 AM for school. It is time to sleep."

"No thanks Buddy. Way too early." Hiro said as he shoved a fistfull of gummy bears in his mouth, going back to his computer screen.

"Hiro, you need your rest. You are a growing boy. You need your energy to thrive."

"I got plenty from my good friends, sugar and caffeine. I'm almost done anyway." Moments later however, he yawned, rubbing at an eye.

Baymax, if he could have, would have smirked. "I believe your body has decided you are "done" Hiro." He said, picking the teenager up. Hiro grumbled a bit. If it had been Tadashi, Hiro would be going down swinging. But with Baymax, he couldn't help but curl up a bit as the healthbot rocked him gently.

Hiro closed his eyes. He could've swore he heard humming.

"Baymax… is… that you?"

"You have showed positive response when hummed to. Do you not approve?"

"It's fine…" Hiro yawned, huddling more into the squishy bot's vinyl. Baymax resumed doing so, stroking the boy's hair.

Hiro relaxed, nuzzling a little, silently cursing the robot for knowing the trick that Tadashi had used on him many a time growing up to get him to drift off.

_Curses… My… _Hiro didn't finish the thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hiro."

oooooo

"Hiro, it is time to sleep. It is 12:00 AM."

"It's a weekend, I'm allowed." Hiro pointed out as he ran past Baymax, rifling through his bookshelf until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" He darted back to his bed, flopping onto his stomach, cracking the hard cover open. Baymax waddled over, his programmed curiosity getting the better of him.

Hiro ignored several reminders of the time until he was well halfway into his book, rolling away when Baymax tried the hair trick.

_He's not getting me when I need to know how this ends. _"Just ten more minutes…"

"Hiro, you are being immature."

The boy could've swore he heard disappointment in Baymax's voice.

"Baymax, I've been waiting for this book to come out for a whole year." Hiro said, looking over to him. "I promise as soon as this book is over I'll go to bed."

He thought for a second that Baymax had rolled his optics at him.

… _I need to stop rolling my eyes so much. Now he's doing it. _

Half an hour later, Baymax was tucking the boy into bed, at least managing to convince Hiro to read while he was laying down. "Do you wish to switch to audio format?"

"I don't know if an audiobook is out for this one yet."

"I can download one. Would that help?"

Hiro blinked. "... Like you telling me a bedtime story?"

Baymax nodded. 'Yes."

"Alright… The book is UnDivided, by Neal Shusterman."

Five minutes later, Hiro was laying quietly listening as Baymax played the eerie book.

Baymax decided, as he was also forced to listen as a result, that next time he would just take a page out of Cass' book and swipe the book out of Hiro's hands.

oooooo

Eventually, Hiro and Baymax fell into a random routine. Hiro would be difficult regarding going to sleep period, Baymax would find a way to get the teen to sleep.

His stubborn streak started to fade, but Hiro wouldn't be Hiro without putting up some sort of protest.


	3. Man Cold

Man Cold

"ACHOO!"

The lump under the covers shuddered, trying to curl up more. Baymax waddled over to him, scanning him. "Your body temperature is abnormally elevated, you are congested and also appear to be having sinus issues. Diagnosis: The common cold."

"No… I don't think it's a cold." Hiro mumbled sniffling miserably as he poked his head out a little.

Baymax blinked as he scanned the boy again, getting the same results. "Incorrect, it is a cold. Recommended treatments include, warmth, bed rest, fluids and medication."

Hiro groaned and rolled over. Baymax rubbed the boy's back to comfort him. He knew Hiro didn't respond well to ailments. The teenager could turn what only bothered his aunt for a short time into the plague seemingly overnight. "There, there. I will take care of you."

"Thanks Baymax." He sneezed, cringing as he reached for the tissues on the nightstand. "This sucks."

"I know Hiro. I know."

He didn't get a response. Hiro was asleep. Baymax left him be as he went to inform Cass of her charge's condition.

"Hiro is experiencing a common cold right now. I will be starting treatments immediately."

Cass sighed, shaking her head. "Has he said "This isn't a cold." yet?"

"... Yes." Baymax said after a moment, curious of this response. "May I ask why?"

"Because Baymax… Hiro is a frequent flier in the drama king department when he's ill." Cass explained. "He doesn't even realize he does it. He just hates being sick that bad that he gets it in his head that it's the end of all mankind and that he must be dying from the plague or whatever fictional disease he's read about now."

"That is… concerning."

"It's called the "man cold", something I'm well versed in. Tadashi, when he finally admitted he was sick, could ham it up with the best of them." She said, recalling one incident where both brothers were ill and she was hearing the complaints for a week. "When he and Hiro were both sick once, they kept blaming the other for who got who sick. It was like stepping into a TV drama until they were both well. Basically, just don't freak out or zap him or something, if Hiro claims he's dying. Just scan him and if he's actually getting worse do your thing. Alright?"

"Very well. I am adding "man cold" to my healthcare database."

Cass couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

Hiro's days of hamming it up were numbered.

oooooo

"I'm dying. I know I'm dying." Hiro groaned, laying half on his bed and half on the floor. "I see the end. It's nigh Baymax. Nigh!"

"Hiro, you are in no danger of dying. You are in danger of having a sore back if you do not get back into your bed." Baymax told his patient for what seemed like the fiftieth time as he lifted Hiro's upper body off the floor and back onto the mattress.

Hiro sighed, pouting as he crossed his arms. "You don't believe me…"

"You are experiencing what your aunt calls "man cold". Symptoms include complaints, loud claims of death and denial of diagnosis."

Hiro's jaw dropped as he looked at his robotic friend in shock. His own aunt had sent him up the river without a paddle.

"Now, regarding your actual ailment, I have found something that may alleviate the majority of your symptoms." Baymax turned to retrieve something as Hiro quickly and quietly fled the room.

He blinked as his scanner picked up Hiro rapidly running down the stairs.

He deflated a bit in what could only be his version of a sigh.

"Oh no."

Hiro knew it was ridiculous to hide from a robot with an enhanced scanner. But he also knew Baymax was determined when it came to ensuring Hiro's health be it physical or mental.

And dang it he didn't want to choke down cough syrup this time.

The teen crouched in the pantry, surrounded by canned foods, stuff they forgot to throw away and- was that where Tadashi had hid his Halloween candy last year so Hiro wouldn't dip into his big brother's stash? Hiro shook his head. _Unbelievable._

"Hiro…!"

And now his aunt was onto him. "Just come out and face the medicine like a man. He's actually standing here with a spoon!"

Hiro sighed and went to meet his fate.

One dose of foul tasting medicine later, Hiro was stewing in his silent rage on the couch, deciding he wanted to be out of his bed.

"Hiro… You know he only does what he does because he cares." Cass ruffled her nephew's hair. "And he also doesn't fall for your crap easily."

"Yeah, kind of found that out when I got cough drops instead of gummy bears."

"Be nice."

She left to tend to something and when she came back, she couldn't help but aww a little.

Hiro was asleep, huddled close to Baymax as the bot kept her nephew warm. He was relaxed, his breathing calm and silent. "How's he doing?" She whispered.

"His fever has broken. He will be fine." Baymax replied, stroking his hair a little. "He is a good boy, Stubborn, but good."

"Yep."

_That's our Hiro. Master of the man cold._

oooooo

"I think I'm dying…"

"Aunt Cass, you ain't dying." Hiro smirked as he got ready for class. "Hey, Baymax!"

"N-No!" Cass tried to stop him but too late. "Aie!"

"Remember, she's a drama queen too!" Hiro called as he wore a cheeky grin before running out.

"HIRO HAMADA!"

Baymax patted the restaurant owner on the head as if she was a child. "There, there. You will be alright."

"... You're lucky you're adorable." She sighed, giving the nurse bot a small smirk.

If Baymax could have, he would have smirked back.


	4. Epi

Epi

He loved nights when assignments were due the next day. He had free reign over how late he was up because it was important to get his schoolwork done. Not even Baymax could argue that. And with certain classes, he got to practice his rendering.

Hiro leaned back with his tablet, humming a bit as he created the image, starting to save it for the printer downstairs. "Alrighty, that part's done, next…" He looked at the list. His new robotics teacher liked giving her students challenges. This week was creating or recreating an old concept and bettering it. The problem was….

He needed several.

He glanced at Baymax briefly and decided he did not need to create a new healthcare companion. _Baymax in stereo… I think I got chills._

The boy absently scratched at his wrist before helping himself to another handful of snack mix. He found a new one and instead of going for the usual gummy bears he wanted to try something new. So far it was good but there was a taste he couldn't decipher.

He hummed in thought, trying to decide. There were a few bots before Megabot and all had been terrible in their own cringe worthy ways.

Then the microbots. He didn't want to touch THOSE again for a long time.

Hiro fell into a train of thought, cringing as his skin kept itching. "Oh come on. I didn't touch anything weird…"

He glanced down, noticing the hives starting to form. … _Oh no… Did… Did I check what's in this stuff…? _ He grabbed the bag, noting he was wheezing a little. Hiro read the ingredients before it dawned on him.

It may not have contained peanuts, but it contained tree-nuts. Ones that were processed at a plant that handled peanuts as well.

_Cross contamination… _ The boy set his tablet down and whirled his desk chair around, looking to where Baymax was recharging. "Ow!"

The squishy robot inflated before waddling up to the boy. "Hello Hiro, I was alerted to a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Scan me. I was eating something and I noticed my allergies were acting up." Hiro explained, showing the bot the hives. Baymax gently took his wrist, examining it as he scanned him.

"Yes. An allergic reaction is occurring. Your pulse has turned rapid, far above the normal for you. We need to administer treatment."

Hiro swallowed hard, wincing as he realized his throat was feeling off now. _It's a mild allergy, but it can worsen. I remember Tadashi and Aunt Cass drilled that into my head enough as a kid. _

He moved to get up. "I'll grab my epipen-"

"Sit. I will get it."

Hiro crossed his arms and pointed to Tadashi's side of the room. "It's in Tadashi's old nightstand. I always misplace 'em so he kept them there. I haven't needed it in awhile."

While Baymax was retrieving it, Hiro silently moved to his bed, trying to relax to slow his heart down. _I'll be okay. It's not the first time I got stuck. But I know better. I have to be more careful. _ "... I'm sorry Baymax… I should've been more careful."

"It is alright Hiro. It was an accident. These things happen."

The boy relaxed hearing that, keeping his gaze away as Baymax prepared the injection. He rolled his pant leg up, knowing the drill and braced himself. "Ready…"

"This will hurt for a moment. My apologies."

Hiro flinched as Baymax administered it but held still until it was over. After it was disposed of, Hiro flopped back on his bed, sighing in relief as it started to work instantly. "How's it look?"

"Your pulse is returning to normal as is your breathing. May I see your wrist?"

Hiro held it out. The hives were starting to fade as well. "I swear whoever invented that thing I'd kiss them."

"I advise against kissing strangers. But your condition is stable. You should feel better soon."

Hiro nodded, keeping close to the bot. "Thanks Baymax."

"You are welcome Hiro. But I advise against an all nighter tonight. You need a chance to fully recover." Baymax replied.

"Alright, you win this one… Marshmallow." Hiro smirked.

Baymax ruffled his hair. "Hairy Baby."

"Hey! That tickles!"

"I know."

He chuckled. "What have I done?"

"Been a bad influence?"

Hiro laughed, nudging the robot a little. "Maybe." He fake evil laughed. "I'm such an evil child."

Baymax pulled him into a hug. "No. A nice one."

Hiro smiled, hugging him back. "And you're the best bot I could hope for."

Baymax stroked his hair as Hiro relaxed into him, content where he was. "Are you feeling better?"

"Tons."

"Good. Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yep." Hiro yawned a bit. "Totally satisfied with my care."

Baymax deactivated as Hiro climbed into bed.

He did set his alarm for an hour earlier so he could finish his project at least.

_Just gotta make sure I don't sleep through it again._


	5. Inhale

Inhale

He was fast asleep, his breathing quiet.

Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale.

She couldn't help it. After what happened to Tadashi, she sometimes just had to make sure her little college man was still with her.

Still breathing.

The boys had looked so much like her sister. When the boys' parents had died, she had adopted them. She was willing to let them keep their last name of Suzuki but they wanted to be Hamadas just like her.

It still hurt, even if she still had her fourteen year old nephew left. The pain that followed Tadashi's passing was horrible.

Even if they were her nephews…

They were still her babies.

A tear slipped down her face as she stroked Hiro's hair, the teen nuzzling her hand in his sleep.

_Oh Hiro… If only Tadashi could see you now… He'd be so proud of you._

She leaned down, kissing his temple before tucking him in more. heading out for now.

She waited before hearing Hiro sigh in his sleep and shift.

_Still here._

_He's still alive._


	6. Theirs

He was theirs. The leader, their friend.

Tadashi's little brother.

No matter what, it was agreed on after the elder Hamada's passing that the four of them would look after Hiro. It was what Tadashi would have wanted.

Between violent outbursts at robots he was working on, (at least not Baymax as far as they knew) bouts of grief and just general mischief… Hiro Hamada was proving to be handful.

But regardless, they had his back.

Especially now.

Hiro cringed as he was lifted up by his shirt, looking into the eyes of a student who had decided that Hiro didn't belong at SFIT.

"Go back to junior high ZERO."

"C-C'mon, I earned my spot here." He tried to reason, yelping when he was slammed into the wall. "Ow!"

The student reared his hand back about to strike as Hiro braced himself.

Only to land on the floor, hearing the guy cry out.

He opened his eyes, seeing the rest of Big Hero 6 standing with him, all looking ready to fight. Fred had whacked the guy with one of his signs.

"What the heck?! The nerd squad!?"

Gogo grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him to his feet. Her eyes flashed in rage. "Let me spell something out for you. You ever lay a hand on our little brother you are DEAD to us! Capiche?"

"Y-Your brother?" He stuttered.

"Did she stutter?" Wasabi growled. Hiro got to his feet, ducking behind Honey Lemon, peering out.

"N-No I mean-" The guy was cut off when Gogo gave him a glare. "A-Alright alright I won't touch him!"

Gogo let him go the team watching as he ran.

"Thanks guys-OOF!" Hiro yelped as Honey hugged him tightly.

"Oh Hiro are you okay?" She asked with worry looking him over. "Did he hurt you?"

"Honey, choking not hugging." Wasabi said, noting the way Hiro was struggling to get a bit of room.

"Oops!" She grinned sheepishly backing off.

"Want me to hunt him down?" Gogo asked cracking her knuckles.

"I'm okay… Honest… " Hiro assured, sighing in relief. "Thanks guys…" He was touched, they had called him their BROTHER. That meant a lot to hear.

"Hey… Anything for you." Fred ruffled his hair. The boy laughed, trying to smooth it down.

"Quit!" Hiro smiled as they started walking to the lab. "You guys are the best…"

"We're more than just a team Hiro." Wasabi told him as they entered the building.

"Yeah! We're best friends!" Fred struck a pose. "The most awesome ones too!"

"More than that Hiro." Honey Lemon smiled. "We're family."

Hiro sighed happily, giving a nod."Right…"

_I'll be okay Tadashi…_

_You left me with two big brothers and two big sisters to watch out for me… _

_With friends like these… Nothing will happen…_


	7. One Hell of a Robot

"One hell of a robot."

_Hehehe…. Who needs to hire a waiter when you can program one?_

Contrary to what many people thought, Cass Hamada was far more intelligent than she let on. She just preferred cooking and managing her restaurant more than robotics but that wasn't to say she didn't know anything.

Hiro was out with his friends it was just her and a recharging Baymax. She glanced over to the red luggage with what anyone else would describe as an evil gleam to her eyes.

_Soon…. Soon…._

Within an hour she had finished what she was working on as a light tan chip popped out of the computer. She took one of the markers and drew a little smiley face with a chef hat on it. "Perfect." She turned to Baymax and cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Nothing.

"... Hello?"

Baymax still was compacted recharging.

"... Baaaaymax." Aunt of Doom voice.

_Aaaaaaand…._

_Nothing._

She sighed and started to head out before tripping on one of Hiro's discarded projects. "OW! Sonofaglitch!" _Oh great now he has me saying it…._

She heard the sound of something inflating and grinned wickedly to herself. _Bingo~ _

Cass whirled around giving her best innocent look as Baymax waddled over. "Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero, I just tripped over Hiro's stuff… Again." She eyed the garage with a cringe. "I have to remember to go through it with him and clean this up. But anyways I do have a… Healthcare idea Baymax."

"What is it?"

She grinned and held up the chip. "It's a… New database of new treatments and healthcare protocols." She lied feeling a little bit guilty. This was Hiro's constant companion most of the time and the last invention the late Tadashi had created. _But I need help! Tadashi would understand… And Hiro… He can help out too if he doesn't like it._

"Very well." Baymax couldn't detect the fact Cass was lying through her teeth as he allowed her to open up his access port and sliding it in. As the information poured in, something that could only be described as dread began to fill Baymax. This was feeling very similar to when Hiro had created his fighting database.

Only now recipes, cooking techniques, the entire menu for the Lucky Cat Cafe, times temperatures, seasonings all were appearing on his screen as he downloaded them.

"... I do not see how cooking makes me a better healthcare companion." He told her after a moment.

"You wanna keep Hiro from stuffing his face full of junk right?"

Baymax deflated a little.

"If it is to keep Hiro healthy…. Then yes."

"Alright then c'mon! Let's try it out!"

Baymax silently added a note in his file for Cass Hamada that noted: "Just like her nephew." as he waddled after her.

"Alright first things first something simple... "

000000000

"Thanks Wasabi! C'ya in class!" Hiro called to his friend as he got out of his car and headed inside giving a wave as Wasabi drove off. He was in a good mood, he had some new robotics parts, saw a movie with his friends. He figured now he would just hang out and maybe tinker with Baymax's armor a little as he ran in.

The bell on the door went off as he called out: "Tadaima!" It was still force of habit, Japanese was what came first to the boy and some habits just never died off even if he mostly just spoke English now.

"Welcome back! Alright your total is…"

Hiro tuned out what else was being said as he went outside once more moving to the garage. "Ow!"

He blinked noticing that there was no signs of Baymax coming out and greeting him. Hiro furrowed his brow going over to the charging station… And facepalmed seeing Baymax was missing.

_Aunt Cass must've borrowed him for something. Probably activated him by accident and claimed him as hers for hugging purposes…._

He sighed as he headed back into the building. "Aunt Cass…? Where's Baymax?"

"In the kitchen dear!"

_...In the WHAT?!_

Hiro bolted to the kitchen skidding to a stop unsure if he should start laughing or start yelling.

Baymax was dutifully watching over a stewpot wearing an old apron that only Tadashi ever used that had "Kiss the cook" on it. "Uh…. Hey big guy?"

"Hello Hiro, lunch will be ready soon."

"...You know how to cook?" Hiro tilted his head.

"...Your aunt created a new "healthcare" chip."

"Ah… Got ya… What is it?" _Smells familiar…. _Hiro looked at the pot and felt his mouth water. "Sukiyaki…."

"With beef."

"Yum… Hey think you could make a cake after?"

Baymax scanned the boy. "Your body is indicating that it is running on enough sugar and caffeine to last through the next two hours. You do not need more sugar."

"Pleeeease Baymax?"

"In interest of your health "No"."

"_Your bouncing off the walls the answer is HECK NO!"_

_It's scary how much he sounds like Tadashi…._

Hiro sat at the table watching the healthcare companion with curiosity. "So… What else have you been doing all day?"

"Serving and cooking for the customers of the cafe. I am apparently "one hell of a robot" according to some… Rather strangely dressed customers." Baymax replied bringing the stew pot and plates over.

Hiro quickly texted his aunt that the food was done.

When the two humans tucked into their food… They were impressed.

"Duuude… This is delicious!"

"Ah this was a great idea."

Baymax would have disagreed with Cass on that one. He was pleased Hiro was enjoying his meal and even finishing all of his vegetables first.

"... We gotta keep that chip around."

"Yessss."

"But your not using him full time. I need him too."

She ruffled her nephew's hair. "Alright… But can I use him on weekends?"

Baymax deflated a bit when Hiro agreed…. And that Baymax would be cooking all of their Friday night meals.

Sometimes the robot wondered if it would be inappropriate to facepalm.


	8. Five Stages

The Five Stages

Baymax in his time of being part of the team and being Hiro's guardian, had seen them at their best, helped them at their worst… And at times… The ridiculous.

What he was seeing with finals week the first semester, was what could only be described as the Five Stages of Grief.

Denial.

"Nope! I didn't do anything to it! HEY! WHO TOUCHED MY BOT!?" Hiro screamed from Tadashi's old lab that he had claimed as his.

"Wasn't me!"

"Nope!"

"Fred?"

"Fred does not remember touching little man's robot. Now if he made Fred invisible sandwich-"

"I advise against triggering HIro's moodswings…. Again."

Hiro groaned running a hand through his hair. "I know I did everything right, it's not MY fault it's not working!"

Anger.

There was screaming. Things were being thrown. The humanoid robot Hiro was working on, was being violently shaken by the fifteen year old as he screamed in it's "face". "WHY DON'T YOU JUST WORK YOU STUPID SONOFA-"

"Hiro. Language."

'SONOFAGLITCH!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Baymax if he could, he would have winced at the violent display of utter hatred aimed at the new project and decided that Hiro needed to be cut off from any violent video games until this was over.

He stepped to the side avoiding a wrench that in mid swing Hiro had accidentally let go. "AUGH!"

Or increase it, in hopes that he'll be too mentally exhausted from screaming at virtual robots instead of real ones.

Baymax had to pull the boy away from the other robot. "Hiro it is not worth it."

"That sonofaglitch has it coming!"

Bargaining

After the "robot beatdown" Hiro had been calmer… Until the robot refused to work. He tried turning it on. He tried nudging it. He tried having Baymax shake it. Nothing.

Now there was a pathetic sight to beheld by the rest of Big Hero 6.

Hiro was kneeling in front of the robot whispering sweet nothings to it and begging for it to turn on.

"It's okay, I know I was mean before but pleeeeeaaase just open your optics? Please? One little blink? I'll give you awesome upgrades!"

"That… Is the saddest thing I've seen since…" The team all looked to Baymax and recalled seeing a very similar sight involving Tadashi and his creation.

"_Pleeeeeaaase work? I promise I'll make sure you have lots of practice treating people… I'm sure there's volunteers here…."_

"At least Hiro isn't offering us up as human sacrifices." Fred muttered. The rest of them nodded in silent agreement.

"Please?" Hiro whimpered giving his best puppy eyes. "Onegaishimasu?"

"He's going for the Japanese…" Gogo sighed as she went over to Hiro and knelt beside him. "C'mon is it worth losing your dignity for?"

"It's half my grade in this class. Yeah dignity went out the window awhile ago." Hiro sighed. "... This thing hates me."

"C'mon…" She hauled the boy to his feet by his hoodie dragging him. "Guys c'mon we need to get some gummy bears and ice cream into this kid, stat."

"B-b-but my robot-"

"Is a jerk."

Hiro actually pouted as he was pulled away from his work station.

Depression

Hiro sighed keeping his head on his desk staring at it. The thing was covered up by a sheet, but it was still giving him troubles. He was still nursing a bruise from the sucker punch he got from it when he did get it active for a moment. Baymax stroked his charge's hair trying to keep Hiro calm, part of him worried Hiro might snap and go on another robot induced rampage. "Hiro. It is not worth getting a relapse over."

"I said I'm not depressed." Hiro mumbled. _Denial. _

"Shh… It will work in time… You will figure it out."

"It's not worth it… It's too stupid to even know how to turn itself on…" Hiro groaned burying his face in his hoodie which he was using as a pillow moments before. "Why did I have to make such a STUPID robot?"

"There, there…"

Baymax wound up carrying the boy out after he began eying the drill on the floor. "No violence."

Acceptance.

"Alright so maybe this one just wasn't going to work out." Hiro said as he tinkered with the dubbed "Project of Doom." The teen was back to his usual self as he hummed a bit. "Maybe it just wasn't the right time for this."

"These things happen." Honey agreed as she helped Hiro place the inactive robot, that never got past the basics phase into a crate, Hiro was done with it for now. "What was it's function again"

"... I can't even remember. That's the worse part I had it in my mind what it was supposed to do but… My brain for the life of me isn't working with me to recall it."

"Probably was a bad idea then…" She agreed.

They left the lab as Hiro sighed. "Think our teacher would kill me for bringing Megabot in?"

"Probably not if you explain what happened."

"That's even worse Honey…." Hiro sighed looking back.

_Kokoro just isn't gonna wake up…. It's not like Baymax…._

_But I can live with that._

_It'll work one day._


	9. Doom

_Doom_

"Alright so we left him with the paramedics… One… Freaking… Time." Gogo grumbled as she and the team made their way slowly from the battlefield, they were all sporting injuries some more obvious than others.

Gogo was limping her helmet cracked. Fred's suit was missing an arm and Wasabi lost a laser hand both boys sporting their fair shares of cuts and bruises as well. Honey was a bit dizzy from one blow she had gotten from the device as she stumbled a bit.

Hiro was keeping one of his limbs close to him. They all stopped short when the medic bot came into view. They all gulped looking to one another in dread.

Baymax was the perfect team medic for them. But he was determined to ensure his patients got the proper rest. Their injuries all ensured they would be under the bot's watch for awhile.

"Think he'd lock us in the garage and deem it the new Sick Bay?" Fred muttered.

"Oh I hope not." Hiro murmured. "Have we ever all been this banged up before?"

"Nope."

"YOU have had your fair shares of near death experiences but all of us at the same time… Think about it." Gogo muttered.

Hiro gulped as Baymax's optics settled on them. He made his way over as he scanned the team assessing their injuries.

"Uh… Hi?"

"Your injuries require my attention."

Normally those words would be welcomed. It was welcomed during a time where Hiro nearly drowned. It was welcomed when Gogo fried herself working on her bike. It was welcomed when Fred had dislocated his elbow during a football game. It was even welcomed when the cat had gotten his head stuck in a peanut butter jar.

This time those words combined with the armor… Sent the rest of Big Hero 6 into a frenzy.

"FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hiro yelled. "ESCAPE! ABORT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"I'm too pretty to die by medic!" Fred yelled.

They all took off running in different directions.

Hiro stayed around just long enough to ensure no one had been caught before bolting for it when Baymax advanced on him.

"Hiro!"

"NO!"

Hiro fled silently grateful for all his time spent running from botfights before Tadashi had caught on to it. Taking short cuts and back alleys proved useful this time.

Until he was out in the open and got snared up.

"You are not being a good boy." Baymax scolded him as he held him carefully. "You arm is broken."

"Yeeeaaah it sure feels broken." Hiro grumbled.

"I will set it after we find the others."

_Tadashi would be smirking in pride right now…._

_Dang robot…._

oooooo

Before long all of Big Hero 6 were back in their civilian clothing as the robot attended to their injuries.

"If we run now he's gonna kill us." Fred muttered to Hiro while they "waited" their turn.

"If we run now we could probably make it halfway across town. We just have to sacrifice Wasabi when Baymax is distracted with him." Hiro muttered as they glanced at their teammates.

"... This is kind of pathetic." The school mascot remarked quietly. "We're trying to run from the team medic."

"Do you want him to whip out the peroxide?"

"... Nope."

Hiro glanced to the large medical kit that was purchased specifically for extensive use given the danger the team often encountered. He could see only with his eyes one bottle of it and other disinfectants. Hiro quietly shuffled closer to it. Before anyone else could see Hiro quickly grabbed them and passed them to Fred who stashed them into the recycling box.

Gogo gave the two an unimpressed look.

…_. Alright I don't really wanna be here either but that's a bit too far._

Hiro nodded to the garage door mouthing: "Escape."

Gogo shook her head.

"Hiro, your arm?"

"... Crap."

000000000

That was the scene Cass walked into when she came home from the kitchen supply warehouse. All of Big Hero 6 in her living room all patched up and looking like they wanted to bolt down the stairs. But due to certain injuries running was impossible without leaving behind one of their own.

Not that they hadn't seriously considered it.

"I take it Baymax has gotten you good?"

"Yep."

"And I'll be setting up the guest futons?"

"Yep."

"... And I need to buy more food?"

"... Yep."

"... Great…"

They all sighed. It was going to be a long recovery phase.

"If you need me I'll be in my-" Hiro paused at the base of the stairs. "... You know what I'm gonna go listen to an audiobook in the cafe…"

"Nerds?" Gogo said getting their attention. "Laptops?"

"AYE!"

"We will live then. It will be hard. The nights will be long and the medic will not back down. But we are stronger then this!" Gogo gave them her best serious look. "Alright? WOMAN UP!"

The team decided that it was either the pain medication Gogo had taken for her leg, or she was just losing it already from being banned from bike riding until further notice.

But they decided to make the best of it.

When it was declared safe for them to leave… There was much rejoicing.

"FREEEEDDOOOOM!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Back to the nerd lab!"

"Ugh my bike's probably all muddy from the rain…"

Hiro waved watching them go. He still had his arm on the mend but decided to just put up with the extra fussing for now.

_But they are really good friends… Put up with all of that stuff._

"Hiro you need to rest."

The boy yelped as he was scooped up. "Hey!"

_But I could do without the random picking up!_


	10. Rock and Roll

Rock Out

Cass cringed hearing the noise.

Hiro was bored, that was obvious enough. The boy had a habit he had picked up from Tadashi as a child. They would drum their fingers on the table, or bang pencils on their desks… Spoons against pots.

If it made noise, was annoying and amused them they wouldn't stop.

The sound of Hiro banging one of her wooden spoons against the rack of pans hanging in the kitchen kept echoing through the cafe.

"You should be thankful he doesn't have drums." Mrs. Matsuda one of the regulars told her when Cass had started to apologize for the noise. "My grandson has a set… Ugh… You'd think he was deaf!"

… _Then again drums would be better than having dents in all my pots. _

"Well I think either way it's still Hiro being… Hiro…" She sighed wondering what she was going to do about it. Hiro was a quiet kid usually but when the mood hit him it seemed the noise could never end until he got bored.

BANG!

And that boredom wasn't going to come anytime soon.

_That's it. He is doing something else besides tinkering all day when he's not doing his hero thing or his college work… _

ooooo

"So light 'em up…." Hiro hummed striking the back of the frying pan once more. He was stuck on a project, he was fed up with his video games (all too boring now that he had actual villains to defeat), not much else to do…

So the old habit was his go to.

"HIIIRRROOOO!"

Until THAT was heard. "Uh… hey Aunt Cass?" He grinned sheepishly hiding the spoon behind his back. Cass gave him an unimpressed look.

"Keep that up mister and you're going to get signed up for something besides going crazy in the house all day when you have nothing better to do." She warned before disappearing downstairs.

Hiro waited until she was gone before shrugging.

_Yeah right…. She NEVER follows through._

He pulled out his ipod and headphones slipping them on before turning his music up.

Before long the racket had begun anew to the music Hiro was listening to.

_Worth it!_

_ooooo_

"Aunt Cass you can't be serious!" Hiro groaned dramatically. "I'm sorry for the dented soup pot! I said it a thousand times!"

"Oh no your not getting out of it this time." Cass warned glancing to her nephew in the passenger seat of her truck. "This is one fight you're not winning Hero Boy."

_Oh yeah I see that smirk. The "Hiro and Hero" thing…. Reeeaal cute. _ Hiro rolled his eyes leaning against the window. "You could have at least let me bring Baymax…" He grumbled.

"Do you really want to have to explain all of it to him? Or scanning everyone?"

"Oh come on he's not-Okay sometimes he's that bad but he's curious! It's his coding!"

"Hiro we're almost there. I suggest thinking about orientation."

"There's orientation?"

"Well some form…"

Hiro groaned facepalming.

_She actually signed me up for music lessons… How is THAT fair?!_

_She NEVER follows through…._

"I know that look. I let you off the hook for a lot but you're going at it every freaking day. That's not like you."

He sighed. "It's summer." He drawled. "Everyone's busy."

"So will you!" She replied cheerfully as she parked. "Now do you-"

Hiro had practically bolted from the car but she could see him going inside at least.

The teen sighed peering out a bit.

She was still parked there.

_Joooy she's not leaving until she knows I'm not gonna sneak off…._

He kicked the floor a bit before looking at the name and room number he was given.

_Alright lessee-Wait…. Who the heck is Peter Quill?_

Hiro entered a room noting there was a few other students there.

Standing in front of them was a man with light hair, wearing a red leather coat and clothes that looked outdated.

"Alright welcome to the class from hell." He told them all once it was clear no one else was coming. "I say that because… If you thought you were gonna learn to play JB, or any other "new age" artists… You're gonna have a bad time here alright? You're here to learn to play real music. Now… We'll do roll call in a sec… But for now… I'm Peter Quill… I go by many names… Including one you may have heard of in the music industry." Peter smirked doing a bit of a pose. "The legendary former rocker STAR LORD!"

"Who?" The entire class chorused.

"OH COME ON!"

_Greeeaaaat this guy has a codename._

_That's…. Alright that's not that weird… _

oooooo

A few weeks later, Hiro was adjusting fine to the class. He had been assigned the guitar as his instrument and it was going well. He was fast in picking up the chords and tabs excelling ahead of the rest of them.

The only bad side came in the form of a mini amp gifted by the teacher to his dubbed "Favorite" of the class.

Cass groaned lowering her head on the countertop hearing the guitar rifts coming clear through even if Hiro's door was closed.

_He made me pay for it alright…._

"SO LIGHT 'EM UP, OH OH, LIGHT 'EM UP!"

"HIRO TURN THAT FREAKING AMP OFF!"

_Why did I think that would CHANGE anything!? Now he just whips out the guitar when he's bored!_


	11. Treatment

Treatment

There was times where Hiro was just utterly frustrated. With himself, with school, with the world.

From villains that decided San Fransokyo had to be theirs, to petty robbers and kidnappers.

To just dealing with the irritation that was ungrateful kids.

The boy sighed during one of these moods as he sunk onto his bed. "Tadashi I don't know how much I can-" He cut himself off feeling a pang.

He didn't have a brother to vent his frustrations to anymore.

He didn't have a brother to laugh or cry or celebrate with anymore either.

That was another frustration. Hiro would be excited about something, rush up the stairs and call out for Tadashi only to stop short when it hit him once more that Tadashi was no longer with him.

Those times hurt the most out of them all as it felt like he was going to lose it. Hiro turned over and buried his face in his pillow.

_Tadashi's gone…._

_He's gone and never coming back…_

_Why couldn't I have just held onto him tighter!? _ Hiro growled as he sat up a bit punching his pillow. "Stupid… Weak…" He let out a small sob as he fell back onto it curling up. "I became a hero and I couldn't even save my big brother! What the heck was wrong with me!?" He sniffled hiding his face.

He tensed feeling a hand touch his shoulder. "Hiro?"

He knew that voice. "Baymax I'm fine…" He lied quickly before sitting up and wiping away the tears that escaped. "I'm fine…"

Baymax tilted his head a bit as he scanned the teen over. Hiro frowned and turned away. "Stop scanning me…."

"It is how I can examine you properly Hiro and come up with effective treatments for you."

"I don't need "treatments" I just wanna be left alone…" His voice was cracking, he didn't want to be left alone. He just wanted the whole world to stop for five minutes so he could think.

Baymax studied the teenager for a moment. He knew Hiro well enough, that the usual treatments for his problems rarely worked. Tadashi had programmed Baymax to try to avoid medicating for emotional issues so Hiro had nothing in his system.

"... I believe you will need your suit for this round of treatment." Baymax said after a moment as a memory bank came up of Hiro laughing and grinning after flight.

Hiro tilted his head. "Why?"

"... Suit up and you will find out."

Hiro sighed and got up as he and Baymax headed to the garage to get their armor on. Hiro vaguely wondered what would happen. A boring patrol while he let out his frustrations on would be crooks?

He got a wry smirk on his face at the thought of punching one of them in the face repeatedly. _...Okay that I could totally get behind._

Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back once they were both suited up, the boy using the carefully designed magnets to hold himself in place. "Wings."

Baymax released the wings as told. "Fly!"

Before Hiro knew it he was soaring through the air, grinning a bit as the wind echoed around them. Before he knew it he was laughing as he cheered the healthbot on. "BARREL ROLL! BARREL ROLL!"

"Hold on."

As Baymax performed the loops and turns that Hiro requested his scanners could pick up that his charge's levels were increasing.. He was excited. Content… Happy.

Hiro laughed as Baymax landed on one of the many hover "fish" in the city sitting down to catch his breath. "You know what.. I like this kind of treatment…" He grinned up at the robot as he took off his helmet to get some fresh air. Baymax gently ruffled his hair.

"Good. You deserve to feel better…"

"Thanks Baymax…" Hiro sighed in content looking up at the setting sun. "... You know though this reminds me of something…"

"Yes?"

"You would totally be a better healthcare companion if you flew me everywhere."

"I believe the correct phrase would be: "No way in heck."

Hiro just laughed and nudged his robotic companion.

Even with the black moods that Hiro still struggled with… He at least had one person who would always pick him up when he fell.


	12. Choices

Choices

Graduation day was fast approaching. The years had gone by fast… For Hiro however, there was still things to be done, to be planned.

He was content working in the robotics lab, but past that he wasn't sure where he wanted to go after SFIT. There was plenty of companies to pick from that wanted to buy his technology.

There was suggestions of making a patent and selling some of his better inventions…

Then there was his own choices.

"Ugh…. I don't know…" He groaned, flopping on his bed. Even as a now eighteen year old, he still had his moments where drama crept up. "Stupid, useless, why is it when things freaking are getting close my mind goes BLANK!?"

"_Look at it from a new angle bonehead."_

Hiro sighed, covering his face with his pillow. "Leave me alone memories…"

_Though this feels really familiar to how I got into this freaking school in the first place… Only… _Hiro frowned sitting up looking over to the other side of his room.

Only what was missing was his older brother.

Tadashi would have known what to say, to give him an idea of where to go.

He still wished his older brother was alive.

_I can already hear him…._

"_Stuck again? Start shaking things up and put that big brain of yours to use!"_

_Well Tada-nii…. I'm eighteen and stuck again… _

_I just don't know what to do…_

He sighed getting up and moving to head downstairs. He heard Baymax trying to reason with Cass about the chef chip she had created. "Wish you were here Tadashi, she's turned him into her own personal butler…" He said quietly to the air before turning to the stairs.

There was a sound that caught his attention.

Hiro blinked and looked around trying to see what had fallen.

There was a plain black notebook on the floor. What made it stand out was the post it note that said:

"OPEN AND DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS. THAT MEANS YOU HIRO." on the cover with a small skull under the words.

_Yeah okay I was a real brat back then… I would've read his journal…_

_But I never did…_

Hiro frowned as he knelt picking it up and hugging it to his chest. "... I'm stuck Tadashi… I don't know where I'm going… All those plans.. All those ideas… I just don't know… Do I become a superhero full time and just go nuts on all the bad guys? Do I do something else entirely like join the police force?"

All of these questions he knew weren't going to be answered and that sent a twinge through him as he looked at the notebook.

… _Maybe… Just one page…_

_Maybe that'll do it._

_I mean he's dead… He can't smack me for it…_

Hiro sat on his brother's old bed flipping it open.

Instead of one page, he wound up reading through almost the entire thing, laughing a bit at some of the entries, or notes. There was some hinting at burning Baymax's prototype in a bonfire of "epic revenge" or performing an exorcism on it. Then there was entries that made him tear up. Talking about how worried Tadashi had been about Hiro when he found out about the bot fights he was going to.

_Oh Tadashi…._

He flipped to another section as he started to read but halted.

My goals:

1\. to get Hiro to quit bot fighting

2\. To graduate with flying colors.

3\. Go to medical school.

And last but not least…

Get Baymax in every hospital in America if not the world.

I know he can help everyone…

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Hiro read over the page multiple times as he nodded to himself. _Yes… YES!_

He would have to make plans, the 3D printers in the garage were going to be seeing a lot of abuse in the next few months but he could see it.

"... Thanks Tadashi…" He closed the notebook hugging it before placing it back on the shelf.

If he didn't know any better he would have swore he had heard someone whispering "You're welcome." when he did so.

Tadashi may have passed away.

But at least one of his goals would be fulfilled by his younger brother.

_Don't worry bro… Baymax has been helping me all these years… And soon he'll be helping EVERYONE…_

_I've made my choice…_


	13. Patch Job

**A/N: Hiro's song goes to the awesome Sonatawind for credit, go give her some love!**

**Also... I didnt' say there'd be some living Tadashi in this? ... Oops.**

ooooo

It was late. Tadashi glanced at the clock as he drummed his fingers on the desk.

1:45 AM. Way past curfew, way past bed time. Hiro should have been in his bed, asleep. Not outside doing who knows what.

But Tadashi knew what he was likely doing. He was likely bot fighting, likely hustling grown men out of their money and probably getting chased down the street.

_I am so sewing tracking chips into his hoodies from now on! _He vowed silently waiting as the garage door opened.

Hiro quietly buried in closing it, not noticing the figure in the shadows. Tadashi kept quiet waiting to sneak up on his brother.

The younger brother sighed in relief as he lowered his hood starting to make his way for the door to lead into the cafe.

Tadashi reached out yanking on the hoodie as Hiro yelped. "And where have you been young man?" He asked as Hiro gave him a stunned look.

Hiro instead whirled around and wagging a finger at his older brother. "And what are you doing up so late? I thought you had school!"

Tadashi crossed his arms giving Hiro "The Look" as he tapped his foot slowly.

_NO. NOT THE FOOT TAP!_

"I was working on my robotics project."

Hiro sighed dramatically trying to come up with a distraction. "Oh it's okay Tadashi…" He gave him a mock sympathetic look. "It's okay to admit you were just building yourself a girlfriend-"

WHACK!

"OW! DUDE!" Hiro yelped rubbing the back of his head. Tadashi gave him another look getting near his brother's face.

"Now. Where were you?" He pressed.

Hiro sighed. "Bot fighting…" He muttered just loud enough to be heard. He cringed remembering it, it had backfired on him. He had dropped his winnings and instead of just giving up he went back for it and had to face several large men waiting for him. His entire right side was sore.

Tadashi sighed. "When are you gonna use that big brain of yours?" He asked.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I use it for interesting things… Can we cut to the "I hope you learned your lesson" bit so I can go to bed?"

"Hiro…" Tadashi said in a warning tone glaring a little. "Don't give me that attitude."

Hiro started to walk away until Tadashi grabbed his right arm. The boy let out a cry.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Hiro screamed feeling pain shoot up.

Tadashi let him go instantly shock in his eyes. "What… Happened!?"

Hiro lowered his head kicking at the ground a little. "I… I got beat up…"

_So that's why he was trying to throw me off…. Hiro…_

Tadashi sighed turning the rest of the lights on. "Sit on the sofa, take off your jacket."

Hiro was quiet as he did as told. "... Sorry for the attitude…"

"You were in a lot of pain huh? You don't get that snappy unless you're really ticked off or you're in a lot of pain." Tadashi remarked as he got the first aid kit, setting it beside his brother as he rifled through it.

The teen nodded keeping his head down. Tadashi sighed as he examined his brother cringing as he realized what the problem was. His shoulder was completely dislocated.

"Oh geeze… Hiro what did you do to deserve this?"

"Kicked a guy in the face when he grabbed me, slammed me into the wall using my arm for a handle…"

Tadashi felt anger go through him, not at Hiro but at the ones who did this to his brother. _So putting tracking chips in his hoodie from now on… I will go out at dawn if I have to, to bring him home safe._ He thought taking hold of the limb. "Hiro… This is gonna hurt. A lot… Brace yourself… Ready?"

Hiro cringed closing his eyes. "R-ready Tadashi…"

"Alright one…."

"T-two…."

"Three." Tadashi reset it as Hiro cried out from the pain.

"AUGH!"

"There…" Tadashi gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, quickest way to do that."

"Ugh, it feels like crud…." Hiro rubbed his shoulder with a wince.

"I know Otouto… I'm sorry…. Almost done okay?"

"O-okay…" Hiro took a shaky breath.

"Where else?"

Hiro sighed showing him.

Tadashi cringed at how much bruising there was. "Goodness…"

"It hurts…"

"I know… I know…" He started patching him up, noting how tired Hiro looked. "Almost… Done."

Hiro leaned back yawning a bit as Tadashi held out a water bottle and two pills to him. "No… I don't want medicine…"

"You want the pain to go away?"

Hiro sighed he couldn't argue with that one. He took the pills washing them down before looking up at his brother. "... Thanks Nii-san.."

Tadashi smiled gently ruffling his hair a bit. "Hey your my brother… I'll do anything for ya… But no more heart attacks please?"

"I'll try…" Hiro chuckled a bit trying to smooth his hair down a bit. He let out another yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

Tadashi picked him up, Hiro curled up in his brother's arms using his shoulder for a pillow. "C'mon bed time for you…"

"Okay…" Hiro blinked slowly as Tadashi carried him, humming.

_My song…_ He smiled recognizing the tune. Tadashi stroked his brother's hair as he sung softly.

"Brother dear brother... " Tadashi sang softly as he looked down to his brother. "I promise to always be by your side…"

Hiro nuzzled a bit as he relaxed. He loved it when his brother sang to him, it always cheered him up or helped him fall asleep. "Through rain and through fire… Nii-san will be here… to chase away the nightmares and bring in the dreams…"

Tadashi laid Hiro on his bed bringing the blanket up over him. "And when I am away I will always know… that when I return home… there you will be, waiting for me."

Hiro smiled curling up closing his eyes. "Night Nii-san…"

"Goodnight Otouto…" Tadashi turned out the lights as Hiro drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams…"

_He'll be just fine… Hopefully I can nip this bot fighting in the bud…_

_Now… How much do tracking chips cost?_


	14. Idea

Idea

Tadashi Hamada winced watching his younger brother cling to her aunt, sobbing. Hiro was not doing well as of late. He had been having problems so tests were being done. He had been poked, prodded, asked the same questions and now his back was covered in marks from an allergy test being done.

"Shh… Shh…" Their aunt, Cass murmured rocking the three year old gently. "It's okay Hiro… It's okay…"

"I want momma! I WANT MY MOMMA!" Hiro wailed burying his face in her shirt.

Tadashi lowered his head. Their not coming back…. He thought feeling guilt go through him. Tadashi was Hiro's older brother, he should've been protecting him, but this wasn't something he could protect him from.

"Shh…."

Tadashi looked up briefly seeing Hiro looking to his brother with tears in his eyes. He reached for Tadashi. "Dashi-nii!"

Tadashi took Hiro's hand holding it gently. "I'm here… I'm here Hiro… You're okay… It's okay…"

Hiro squeezed his hand sobbing a little. "I want Dashi-nii!"

"Shh… Just hold on for a little while longer…" Cass tried to soothe her youngest stroking his hair.

Tadashi stood up kissing his brother's forehead. "Nii-san's here… Don't worry…"

Hiro sniffled kissing Tadashi's chin. "Pwomise?"

"Promise." Tadashi tried to smile, it hurt to see Hiro like this.

_I promise… There will be another way some day… No more allergy tests to find out what could make you sick…_

ooooooo

"Hiro?" Tadashi called quietly trying not to disturb anyone. They were now back at the hospital once more for different reasons and Hiro had decided to hide.

_And of course he won't come out for Aunt Cass or anyone else. Only me… Poor kid's terrified… _

At seven years old, Hiro had a new problem. Frequent illness one right after another. It was determined he would need his tonsils out and Hiro was having none of it. He took his chance to sneak off after he was left alone to change out of his street clothes. Now Tadashi was looking for his brother hoping that Hiro wasn't getting into more trouble.

_Ugh… Why do doctors always freak him out? He's fine whenever I'm patching him up, but actual doctors? Forget it… _

_Well… Come to think of it… They don't exactly look like the nicest people at first…_. "Hiro? C'mon buddy…"

The boy sighed kneeling on the floor looking behind the nurse's station.

Hiro took notice of his brother and quietly shuffled by before running off.

_WHY DOES EVERYONE WANNA POKE AND PROD ME UNTIL I CRY OR BLEED OR SOMETHING!?_

_It's my body! I don't wanna get cut open. I'm fine… I'm not sick!_

Hiro tripped yelping a bit. Tadashi looked up and hurried over to him. "Hiro?"

Hiro backed up against the wall. "Noooo!"

Tadashi sighed kneeling to his brother's level. "Hey… Don't get like that… You know how you've been getting sick a lot?"

"Yeah…" Hiro mumbled lowering his head a little.

"And do you like it when your sick? With your ear hurting and not being able to go outside and play?"

"No…" Hiro sniffled a little. Tadashi's gaze softened as he opened his arms. Hiro hugged him, hiding his face. "I'm scared… I don't like it here… It's cold… They act like I'm too dumb to know anything…"

"Well then I'll give 'em what for…" Tadashi said quietly, rocking his brother a little. "No one's gonna hurt you long as I'm around…"

"Why can't doctors be not scary?" Hiro asked giving his brother a kicked puppy look. Tadashi sighed.

"I wish I knew little bro… I wish I knew… C'mon…"

"But I don't wanna get cut open…"

"But you'll feel so much better… And I'll be right there when you wake up…"

Hiro gave Tadashi an unsure look. "Promise?"

"Promise on my very soul… And you know what?" Tadashi said as he let Hiro climb onto his back as he started carrying him to the elevator.

"What?" Hiro asked tilting his head.

"I had my tonsils out when I was your age too."

"Really!?"

"Yep." Tadashi craned his neck to give Hiro a smile. "And you know what I got to have after I woke up?"

"What?" Hiro asked curious now.

"All the ice cream I could eat!"

Hiro's eyes grew wide as he gasped. "Really? Could I have some too?"

"Yep, long as it doesn't have peanuts." Tadashi grinned pushing the button for the pediatric ward, impressed at how far his brother had gotten. Several floors up and no one had noticed.

Hiro smiled hugging Tadashi. "I wuv you Tada-nii… I wish you were the one doing the operation…"

Tadashi nuzzled Hiro. "And why's that?"

"Cause you know me better then anyone... I love you… You'd never hurt me."

Tadashi was touched, he looked down a little feeling some tears sting his eyes. _Oh Hiro…_ "I love you too Hiro… So, so much… I wish I could make you feel better but I'm not a doctor yet… But I will one day…"

"And you'll make me all better then?"

"I will! I promise!"

"Yay!"

Tadashi smiled as he carried Hiro out of the elevator.

_One day, there's not gonna be any more doctors that make Hiro feel scared… _

ooooooooooooooo

"What the heck happened to you!?" Hiro yelled watching his brother walk through the door.

It had been a long night for Tadashi. Between getting advice and tips from an actual doctor who let him tour his hospital, he also nearly got strangled by his own project due to a servo malfunction.

Tadashi absently rubbed his neck. "I got beat up by my robotics project." He said. "That's what happened."

Hiro stared at his brother before falling back on the floor laughing his head off. "Y-YOU MISTER MARTIAL ARTS MASTER GOT BEATEN UP BY A BOT!? BAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Tadashi lunged as Hiro jumped up bolting for it.

"AHHHH!"

"C'MERE YOU!"

"NO!"

"I just wanna hug you!"

"Hug your violent robot!"

Tadashi lunged grabbing Hiro as he hauled him over his shoulder carrying him upstairs.

"Gah! TADA-SHIIII!" Hiro yelled struggling. "Put me down!"

"Hmm, nope!" Tadashi smirked but tossed Hiro onto his bed as the teen let out a protest.

"OW!"

"Oh come on that did not hurt!"

"Ahuh." Hiro rolled his eyes. "You just don't know how delicate I am." He stuck his nose in the air.

"More like I know how full of it you are." Tadashi countered before flopping beside his brother. "So what's new in your world?"

"Darkest Minds trilogy, read it."

"When I have a magical thing called "free time" again Otouto."

Hiro sighed sitting up. "You NEVER do stuff like that with me anymore!"

"That's not true, I went with you to the bookstore-"

"Two months ago."

"... Then how'd you get those-"

"I walked there."

Tadashi sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just been really busy Hiro… You know that.."

"Yeah right… Busy hanging out with your nerd friends and ignoring me…" Hiro grumbled crossing his arms. "You know how many books I read this week?"

"How many? And I'm not ignoring you!"

"Fifteen! And yes you are!"

Tadashi ran a hand down his face. "No I'm not Hiro… I just really need to get this project done… I promise I'll make some time for us too…"

Hiro was quiet before looking at his brother with a hopeful look. "I got that new Medical Center game for the Wii…."

Tadashi jumped up. "What are we still sitting here for then!?"

Hiro grinned.

_Heh… The irony considering what I'm working on…._

ooooooo

Tadashi prayed silently as he held up his director board. "I am Tadashi Hamada and this is the…" He looked at the board with a tired look. "84th test of my robotics project…" He rubbed the back of his neck giving his project a smile. "So what do you say big guy?"

"I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion."

"It works… IT WORKS!"

Tadashi cheered and danced around a bit, calling out that he knew it, that he knew it would work.

_Just you wait bro…_

_Baymax is gonna help everyone… But this one here… He's all yours…_

_Finally got my idea down… A doctor who's not gonna hurt you to find out what ails you, a doctor who won't scare you when he needs to treat you and one who can also be your friend too… He'll take care of you when I can't…_

_Love you Hiro….._


	15. Nightmares

It was almost too familiar.

He could see it clear as day, feel the heat of the flames, see the smoke as it rose into the night sky.

He could see the cracks forming on the glass.

_Someone has to help._

He saw people walk by him. People in armor he knew all too well.

Hiro felt fear go through him as he tried to grab onto them. "NO! STOP IT!"

As if by some twisted force the team faded turning into one person. One taller then him, as he locked a grip onto his arm.

He felt his heart skip a beat as his older brother looked down at him. "Tadashi no!" He yelled.

"Someone has to help." Tadashi said to him before he broke away from Hiro.

"STOP IT!" Hiro screamed chasing after him. "COME BACK!"

_IF YOU GO IN THERE YOU'LL DIE!_

Hiro didn't face the explosion from the outside this time. He ran in, losing sight of Tadashi as he looked around panic gripping him.

Where was he? Right? Left?

"TADASHI!" Hiro called, coughing on the smoke as he ran through the flames. "TADASHI COME BACK!"

He heard the explosion feeling the heat as he was thrown back. "AUGH!"

When Hiro opened his eyes he was laying on debris, but it wasn't the showcase building.

"T-Tadashi?" He called fearfully looking around feeling horror go through him. It was the portal… The portal Abigail had been sent through.

The portal that…

"Hiro."

Hiro looked up to see Baymax as he was before he was sent off into the portal. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

Hiro's eyes went wide. "No… NO! I won't!"

"Hiro-"

"I'll think of something-"

"There is no time." Baymax told him firmly. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

'What about you-"

"You are my patient."

"_You are my brother."_

"Your health is more important."

"_I'll protect you no matter what."_

Hiro growled in frustration feeling tears sting his eyes. He screamed hitting the metal he was sitting on. "NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! BAYMAX PLEASE!"

"Hiro… I will always be with you…" Baymax's voice shifted…. It didn't sound right. Hiro lowered his head before hugging Baymax tightly, the robot using one arm to hug the boy back.

"I'm… I'm satisfied with my care…" He choked on his words as he pulled back. Like deja-vu Baymax floated from view…

Hiro didn't just see Baymax vanish though… He saw his brother reaching out for him as he vanished into the void.

"HIRO!"

"TADASHI!"

"_Hiro."_

"TADASHI COME BACK! BAYMAX! PLEASE!"

"PLEASE COME BACK!" Hiro sat up with a gasp as he screamed panting hard looking around the room. It was his bedroom, he wasn't in his armor anymore, he was in his pajamas. Tadashi's side of the room was closed off as it had been for months now.

Hiro felt tears in his eyes as he curled up on himself sobbing. "No.. No… No…" He murmured over and over. It couldn't have happened.

He felt himself being lifted up, held against something soft. He sniffled cuddling close to who it was. "Hiro… Are you alright? My scanners picked up signs of distress…" Baymax's voice was quiet as to not wake up the rest of the house.

Hiro opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob as he hugged the robot tightly. Baymax held the boy close, concern going through him. He stroked Hiro's back as the boy tried to calm down taking shaky breaths. "Shhh…. Shhh…."

"I-I...I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Baymax inquired as Hiro pulled back a bit looking his friend in the optics. Hiro's heart rate was still faster than normal from the fear he had experienced.

"That I couldn't save you… That… That I let Tadashi…" Hiro fell quiet looking down. Baymax held the boy close rocking him.

"Hiro… Do not ever blame yourself for what happened… I knew what I was doing… Tadashi would not have wanted you trapped in that portal as well… Your safety and well being is my only concern…"

Hiro sniffled hiding his face. "Doesn't change it… If I could've thought of something… Anything… Maybe none of that would've happened… Maybe Tadashi wouldn't have died…"

"Hiro… Tadashi would not want you to dwell on the could have beens…" Baymax turned on his heater, trying to calm Hiro down. "It is alright now Hiro… Your safe…"

"Promise not to do that ever again…" Hiro pleaded looking up, his face red from crying, tears still flowing. "Promise me."

Baymax rocked him, bringing Hiro back over to his bed. "I promise I will not leave you again Hiro… I promise I will be here to watch over you…"

Hiro relaxed curling up, sighing in relief. "Thank you…"

"Do you wish to return to sleep?"

"Can you stay with me…?"

Baymax nodded as he laid Hiro in bed bringing the blankets over him once more. Hiro watched him for a moment before closing his eyes sighing. "I will watch over you… Try to rest now…"

"Okay… Night…"

Baymax stroked Hiro's hair until the boy was fast asleep calm and quiet now. "Good night Hiro… Rest well…"

Hiro smiled in his sleep. This time, he dreamt of flying through the sky his brother and his best friend at his side.


	16. Problem Child

Hiro Hamada loved his robots.

He loved Baymax as a family member, relied on him, trusted him. Baymax was his rock when he needed him, treated him when he was sick or injured. Kept him healthy mentally.

He had a love hate relationship with Kokoro if that robot wasn't going to work he was going to shoot something. He would have to find a gun, find bullets and make it past Baymax and the entire team before unloading hot lead into the robot's CPU but he would find a way.

And then there was his "baby" the robot that never seemed to fail him, never seemed to aim to tick him off or diagnose him with anything.

Just destroy. Come back. Destroy.

Hiro doted upon and spoiled Megabot from the time the tiny robot had become active. Megabot's world came alive at the beck and call of Hiro.

The robot appeared to not have ANY emotions, or intelligence. Just search, destroy, kill. Appease Master. Come back to master.

But with time that went on, Hiro had given up bot fighting. Megabot at times served as a painful reminder. "_If I had just quit bot fighting the first time… Maybe he'd still be alive." _And other times served as a comfort used in replacement of Hiro's old stuffed forklift that he claimed he got rid of but secretly kept in his sock drawer. Being nestled in Hiro's arms, as he slept or held tightly when he was crying and didn't want anyone else around.

As time went on Hiro always went back to tinkering with his first robot. Even as he got older, Megabot still served a purpose.

It started off with changing the servos. No more magnetic bearings. Repainting both faces except replacing the painted eyes with legitimate optics. Megabot's world came alive at Hiro's beck and call but it was blind. It didn't NEED to see because Hiro was it's eyes.

Then programming finer tuned as Hiro tried to struggle through projects, class… His PTS flaring up.

Baymax felt his own version of apprehension seeing Hiro meticulously work on the fighter. The fighting bot that on record had pretty much been sole cause for Hiro to break a finger once when he was working and mis-worded earning himself a taste of Megabot's destroy mode. The robot that made Hiro's blood sing with adrenaline as it won every single fight it ever was in.

The robot that Tadashi had gone muttering nights about how he was going to break it, burn it and then kick the ashes and make Hiro watch.

He never did.

It was when Hiro was downstairs in the cafe that something started.

Tiny green optics lit up, it's vision greenish as it slowly peered around the room. Master was gone. This was not right. What was this place?

A large… Blob with a strange face waddled in front of it. It gave a mechanical shriek as it tried to scamper away but it found itself paralyzed.

No, run, flee. Kill, destroy, maim. Find Master, Master will know what to do. Give the orders.

"You are distressed."

Another mechanical shriek met Baymax's audio sensors as Megabot flailed uselessly on Hiro's work table. "_It's alive, IT'S ALIVE!" _Flashed in Baymax's memory banks. There was a sense of disturbance as Baymax realized Hiro's work table for his robots was much like the operating table for humans. You would never know how you turned out once you left it. Or in the obsidian robot's case, flailing uselessly screaming even though words couldn't be formed yet.

Screaming, flailing as it tried to get up only to be able to move it's tiny stubby arms.

It was a sad and pathetic sight..

Baymax picked up the robot as it gave it's version of a whimper. He cradled it gently like a newborn rocking it. "There, there… It is alright Megabot. You are safe. Hiro will return soon."

Hiro, Master, MASTER. He will return, he will have answers. Victory. One bot left.

Megabot's shrieks reduced to clicks, and whirrs. After a short while Baymax set the robot back down on the work table. "You are calm."

Click. Whirr. Hiss.

"You are being immature."

This continued as the odd exchange went on. In Megabot's own sense, it was still very much mindless and yet had some sentience. New programming that was taking hold and taking it's toll on the tiny robot.

It was like watching an infant learn to crawl. Or in this case, watching a new program start to gain some sense of being.

When Hiro returned the now sixteen year old was thoroughly confused as he watched Baymax and Megabot.

Whirr, click, hiss.

"Stop that."

Click, squeal…. Snicker?

"You are very rude."

Click, click, snickering.

"I am disappointed."

Hiro slowly approached. "Baymax? Megabot?"

Megabot's head snapped to Hiro as Baymax nodded to the boy. "Hello Hiro."

"Hey uh… Why's Megabot active?"

"He has awoken."

Megabot excitedly squealed and clicked trying to scuttle to Hiro as he was identified. Master, he would have answers. MASTER. MASTER.

But still he was unable to move. "He has also proven to be a….Pain in the servos."

Hiro frowned a little nervously wishing he had been there to see it. Part of him felt guilty, part of him felt proud of Baymax for putting up with it. "Hey uh… Megabot… And you weren't such a ray of sunshine on Tadashi either Baymax." He replied as he went over to the desk sitting in his chair. "Your awake…"

Megabot flopped giving a pathetic mechanical whimper optics dimming. Saddened, defeated.

"I know you can't move much right now… But that'll get better okay? I just gotta reactivate those parts. Do you know who I am?"

The robot gave a mechanical squeal as it's confirmation.

"May I translate?" Baymax offered.

Hiro nodded.

Megabot clicked and chittered letting out squeals as Baymax gave the response to Hiro.

"You are Master Hiro, you will have answers, you will get this-...Fat… Blob… Of… Fat out of my...Face." Baymax looked at the tiny robot with newfound dislike. He was now understanding why Tadashi had plotted it's demise many times.

If it could have Megabot would have sneered.

Hiro was silent before he cracked up. "Oh man he takes after his creator that's for sure!"

"That was rude. Bad bot."

Megabot just tried to scuttle towards Hiro again. The teen lifted his bot up into his arms, hugging him gently. "No more being mean okay? Baymax is family too… And so are you…" He told him pulling back giving a smile.

Megabot reached his arms up squealing. "That's right… Your family too now Megabot. No more bot fights-"

Instantly Megabot's arms dropped as he began to shriek anew. Despair. Useless. Obsolete. Replaced by that blob of FAT.

Hiro yelped dropping the robot as he covered his ears yelping when Megabot hit the floor colliding with his foot.

Baymax shook his head as he scanned Hiro but decided this once to let HIro have a taste of his own medicine. "Allow me to recommend you do not do that with your human children when they are born."

"Gee ya think!?" Hiro yelled over the shrieking.

This was going to be interesting.

_What kind of monster have I created!?_


	17. This is War

A/N: Here we are with another dose of Treatment Course. Sorry this hasn't been updated as much, my other stories were calling but I still wanted to crank out more fun with this one. So hope you all enjoy.

This is War.

"Hiro this is a bad idea."

"Aww c'mon Aunt Cass if Baymax can work in the kitchen then Megabot can guard the tip jar! Look at how cute he is. I even made him a little apron." Hiro gave his aunt his best "puppy" look holding up the robot as Megabot whimpered.

Cass sighed. "This is gonna be a disaster…"

"Thanks Aunt Cass!"

From where he was Baymax narrowed his optics as Megabot seemed to give him a challenging look.

Hiro set Megabot down on the counter. "Now all you have to do is say: "Hello and welcome to the Lucky Cat" if a customer comes in. If they leave: "Have a nice day!" Alright?"

Megabot nodded already thinking of ways to corrupt those very simple tasks.

Hiro got his own apron on as he got to work humming a bit.

It started off alright, but it was when the rush hour came that Hiro's simple orders… Were quickly morphed to something else.

A man eyed the little robot. "Your letting toys run the register?"

"Oh no, it's just our… Automatic greeter. Say hello." Cass hoped the little bot would listen to her.

"Hello!" He chirped.

"Feh." He left as Megabot's face plate switched to his sinister one.

"Have a nice day… You dirtbag…"

Cass gave the robot a look. "Excuse me?"

Nothing.

She had to deal with a customer, as another set, two girls looked at the menu.

"Like, ew what's all this ethnic stuff?"

"Like, can't anyone just have a mocha frappe?"

"This is a real cafe not Starbucks." Hiro informed them as he went behind the counter. "And this is a JAPANESE cafe."

The girls just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Stupid."

"Excuse me!?"

"Rude brat!"

"Wait what-"

They stormed off as Hiro looked to where Megabot was, the small robot seemed smug. "Hey. I said to say specific things. Not that. No more okay?"

"Very well Master Hiro."

The day went on as normally as it could. The crowd tapered off as Megabot had managed to wander into the kitchen where Baymax was at work.

"Fat."

"Insignificant."

"Marshmallow."

"I am immune to your insults." Baymax informed the tiny robot not even looking in Megabot's direction.

Megabot gave an irritated click scuttling to him. "Master Hiro still loves me more then you!"

"Hiro is my patient. I care for him deeply. He does not play favorites."

"Yes he does! He likes me better!"

"You are being childish."

Megabot clicked multiple times as Baymax blinked looking to the robot narrowing his optics.

"We do not use that type of language here."

Megabot noticed Hiro passing by the doors to the kitchen as he got an idea… An awful idea.

Megabot had a wonderful awful idea. He let out shrieks ramming into the door as Hiro came running. "What's going on in-"

Megabot crawled up his leg halting when he got to Hiro's knee. "BAYMAX IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Hiro blinked before sighing pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh come on Baymax he's not even a foot tall."

"Hiro he is lying." Baymax gave Megabot a glare. Not just narrowing his optics but a full out glare.

"Just… Try to get along. He's still getting used to being an AI-"

Megabot let out a pathetic whimper as Hiro picked him up. "... Alright c'mon we'll work on your people skills. You can serve with me."

As they left Megabot looked over HIro's shoulder switching to his sneer faceplate.

Baymax decided to himself, that this could easily be considered a declaration of war.

oooooo

Hiro sighed to himself as he flopped on the couch grateful to be away from his two robotic companions. He loved them but Megabot was proving to be irritating and getting on Baymax's bad side.

The last he had heard, he had quietly excused himself from Baymax deflecting insults with cool indifference, Megabot's own voice processor raising in octives until it was practically a shriek with each word.

Baymax soon waddled by seeming to be proud of himself with how his optics were half lidded. "What's got you so happy?"

The nursebot held up a finger as if he was going to declare a diagnosis. "I took out the trash."

Hiro blinked. "... Good for you?"

"Would you like to view a film? You appear: Stressed."

Hiro allowed himself a smile as he nodded. "Sure that'd be great. How about Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Very well."

Baymax made sure Hiro was comfortable as the teen and robot watched the film. Before long… Hiro was out cold, combined with how comfortable he was curled up beside Baymax, the robot's internal heater and the music that played at the start of the film.. It was the perfect storm to putting Hiro to sleep.

After all… If he was asleep and there was background noise….

Hiro wouldn't hear mechanical shrieking from outside in the garbage bin.

_I believe this would be… Check mate._


	18. Truce

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites guys. It means so much to me! Sorry for the wait on this, I was kind of stuck on what to do for this series for awhile. But now we're back with another one... Enjoy this dose of Treatment Course.

Truce

His master was not feeling well.

Megabot peered up from the floor at Hiro's bed seeing the teenager was flopped on the mattress, his eyes closed. A cough escaped him every now and then.

The tiny robot glanced to where Baymax's charging case was. He scoffed and tried to get up onto the bed himself.

Master Hiro did not need that blob of fat he decided. Master Hiro only needed Megabot. And Megabot would ensure he had a proper bot fight to feel happy with.

In reality, Hiro had a bout of the flu. He had been told to stay in bed as much as possible. Baymax was finally charging after Hiro begging him to since the nurse bot was close to low battery. And that was the last thing Hiro wanted.

Hiro moaned a little to himself curling up a bit, he felt a bit of metal touching his head. "Megabot no… I don't wanna deal with it…" _Whatever is going on. I don't care who hid who's charging station, I don't care who tried to pop what, I don't care who tossed who in a garbage can.. I just wanna feel better… _

"Master…? Are you still unwell..?"

"Yeah…" Hiro cracked open an eye. Even though Megabot's face was still static in the usual yellow happy face, he was considering creating something better so he could emote better. But that was a plan for another day. "I'm still sick buddy… I'm not going anywhere for awhile."

Instead of asking for a bot fight, Megabot scuttled close to the boy cuddling into his chest. Hiro brought his arms around him closing his eyes. "I'll stay here with Master."

"Thanks…" He coughed shivering a bit. "I'm gonna nap… So don't cause trouble okay…?"

"Yessir."

Hiro closed his eyes letting his head fall back against the pillow shivering a bit as he brought his blanket up over himself more.

He hated how sick he felt. He really did.

And Megabot hated it as well. "Master Hiro…"

"I'll be okay… I just need a nap…"

oooooooooo

Hiro was not okay after a nap. The boy couldn't sleep for long without a coughing fit taking over, causing him to roll over and almost knocking Megabot off the bed several times.

He was still trying to rest, breathing heavily. Megabot let out a mechanical whine sitting on Hiro's chest looking at his master with concern.

…_. I give up…_

The little robot rolled off of Hiro's chest and landed on the floor, scuttling over to the red case.

Megabot tapped on the case a few times. "Wake up you lazy stupid, blob of fat! Master needs you!"

Nothing.

Megabot let out a few clicks and whirrs that Baymax was NOT fond of in the slightest. "Wake. UP!"

Still nothing.

Megabot growled.

"RAAHH!"

He started to jump on the case trying to get it to open somehow. "COME ON! I SEE YOUR STUPID LAZY FACE-" He stopped looking to Hiro to see if he had woken him up. He was even more worried when Hiro didn't wake up to the yelling at all. "HURRY IT UP YOU STUPID BLOB OF FAT!" He let out another enraged yell balancing so he could repeatedly stomp on it, like he had seen Cass do when a spider had invaded her kitchen a few days prior. "WAKE. UP. YOU. USELESS. TUBBY. PIECE. OF. LARD! I SHOULD SELL YOU TO A CITY COLLEGE! AND NOT MASTER'S SCHOOL! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT ANYMORE!"

He was so caught up in his yelling and stomping he didn't realize he had hit a button. A quiet beeping went unheard to the robot's sensors as he focused all of his battery power into his barrage.

"Useless, puffy, piece of-"

FWOOSH!

Baymax's case opened up as the robot inflated… Unintentionally sending Megabot flying acros the room.

Baymax would be lying if he said he did not feel a tiny sense of satisfaction at seeing the small robot hit the opposite wall.

But it was odd… Who had activated him if he had not been called for by a sound of distress?

Hiro was still lying in bed… Which meant…

"...Megabot? Why did you activate me?" The nursebot waddled over to where the much smaller AI was getting up muttering as he did so.

"You dumb, stupid, useless blob of fat!" Megabot shrieked scuttling over to Hiro's bedside. "LOOK AT HIM! YOU LEFT HIM ALONE FOR THREE HOURS AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! HE'S NOT EVEN RESPONDING TO THE YELLING!"

Baymax grew concerned as he noted Hiro was still unconscious even with all the noise. Hiro could occasionally sleep through many loud noises but not when he was feeling unwell.

The healthcare companion went closer to the teen, examining him, running a few scans. Getting a reading that concerned him… Hiro was getting sicker quickly.

"Well? Will he live?"

"Yes he will. I will administer treatment. However… You will need to cooperate with me." Baymax narrowed his optics. "So you will need to be serious for once in your existence."

Megabot bristled before a pained whine from his creator silenced it. He lowered his head giving a nod, before hopping up beside Hiro huddling into the teens side. "I will watch him. Get what you need to."

They made an odd partnership that was for sure. Baymax retrieved his extra supplies from the garage, soon having Hiro hooked up to a small oxygen tank. Hiro relaxed a bit at this… But it wasn't until he was able to get medication into the teenager that he finally settled down into a restful sleep.

All the same, Baymax kept close to him, monitoring him… This was the worst he had seen an illness attack the boy.

It wasn't enough to require hospitalization - He wouldn't still be treating him at home if he was. Hiro would have had a one way ambulance trip to the hospital if he did.

But it was still concerning… And he hated seeing the boy he had come to care for as a friend and family member suffer.

"Hiro… You will be alright…" Baymax stroked his hair. "I promise… You will be alright…"

"What Fatty-Baymax… Said…" Megabot kept huddled close to Hiro, the teens arms wrapped around him in his sleep. Hiro let out a quiet sigh of content curling up on his side, breathing quietly.

After a while, they looked to one another. Megabot wriggled out of Hiro's arms standing on the teen's shoulder. He held out a stubby arm to Baymax.

"Truce?"

Baymax bumped his fist to Megabot's outstretched limb.

"Truce. For Hiro's sake."

"Master Hiro will ALWAYS come first."


	19. Movie Night

Movie Night

Baymax and Megabot watched the team discuss something among themselves. They were all crowded in Fred's home theater, looks of determination and annoyance on all of their faces.

"What is this?" Megabot asked the healthcare companion, the tiny bot wrapped around a Coca Cola that he threatened to bash Baymax over the head with every time he went near it.

"It is.." Baymax held up a finger. "Movie night. The team like to relax and watch films after finals week."

"...Why?" The former fighter tilted his head.

"Because it promotes team bonding….And gets out any "issues" they might have with each other."

"Hiro for the love of GOSH we are NOT watching Guardians of the Galaxy for the fiftieth viewing!"

"Aw come on! You guys still haven't gotten the first part's lyrics memorized!"

Megabot bristled at Hiro's choice being denied. Baymax held a hand in front of him. "No."

"But-"

"No."

The AI's turned their attention back to the team.

"Oh come on!" Wasabi rolled his eyes at Gogo's choice. "Gogo, I know you like that series but give us a BREAK!"

"Aww but it's a good idea!" Honey Lemon pouted joining in one of her closest friend's defense.

The boys groaned in unison.

"It's a CHICK flick!" Fred complained throwing his arms in the air. "That you made us watch twice already!"

"And a third time is a bad idea?!" Gogo narrowed her eyes.

Wasabi gave a deadpan look.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Hiro huffed. "Why don't we just watch anime or somethin'? I like anime…" He went over to the robots muttering a bit taking his drink from Megabot. "Thanks for guarding it buddy."

Baymax narrowed his optics unamused as Megabot gave a salute. "Hiro it is too late in the day for caffeine-"

"It's fine….Now if you excuse me I have a movie night to win." Hiro set it down before going back over. "For the last time Gogo we are NOT watching Twilight: Breaking Dawn AGAIN!"

Gogo huffed rolling her eyes. "Fine! Then what SHOULD we watch? Honey?"

The boys gave the blond a weary look considering their possible options given she had readily agreed to the romance film.

She fiddled with her fingers.

"I was gonna say the live action Attack on Titan." She gave a sheepish look at the horrified looks on her friends faces. "What? I thought you all liked it… Not my usual cup of tea but I'd sit through it for you guys."

"Nonono." Fred laid a hand on her shoulder. "I do NOT want your first exposure to Attack on Titan to be THAT."

"...Are we even gonna ask what Wasabi brought?" GOgo asked thumbing to the young man beside her. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Is there going to be judgement?"

"Possibly." The other three deadpanned.

Wasabi just held out the DVD.

The others got wide eyed at the title.

"Duuude…." Fred breathed. "You did NOT tell us you were twisted enough to sign up IT for movie night."

"Why not? Hiro made us watch that Nightmare on Elm Street movie LAST time he got to pick." Wasabi fixed the sixteen year old a glare. "Thanks for that by the by."

Hiro shrugged giving his best 'I don't care' look. "Bring it. Unless the rest of you are too scared? I mean you guys are older than me after all…"

And there it was.

No one would give in to Hiro's slight ego that still cropped up now and then.

Because it would be more embarrassing to walk away from the boy genius' light jab then actually watching the movie.

Baymax deflated a bit as he sighed. "Megabot… Learn this phrase as this will apply to many more movie nights."

"What phrase?"

"...This will only end in tears."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's how the next few hours went. The members of Big Hero 6 scattered on various pieces of furniture or in Hiro's case curled up against Baymax, Megabot held tightly in his arms.

Baymax had no interest in watching the film having learned a long time ago that he was not very fond of horror movies. Especially ones such as IT involving the deaths of young children. Children like the one in his arms currently that he was programmed to heal.

Instead he observed the rest of the team. Honey Lemon was watching through her fingers muttering now and then: 'I can't, I just can't…"

Wasabi was looking thoughtful possibly trying to guess who was going to die next.

And Gogo and Fred…

Baymax felt a twinge of amusement at their predicament.

Fred was wearing a broad grin on his face that Gogo didn't see, the biker girl huddled up against his side peering out every now and then.

When a particularly scary part happened they all jumped, Hiro letting out a small gasp as Gogo shrieked a bit.

"OH GOSH!"

Fred brought his arms around her. "Hey it's okay… I got ya." _Score one for Fred._

Baymax also took note of how Megabot was paying rapt attention to the film, even squirming out of Hiro's arms as the teen took advantage of this to hide his face in Baymax's vinyl.

"Hiro I thought you enjoyed horror films."

"This one always gets me." He mumbled. "It still gives AUNT CASS nightmares and she read the book…. And BANNED it from the house before I could read it."

Baymax would frown if he could, rubbing Hiro's back to try to put him at ease. "There, there… It is only a movie."

"I know…" He looked out and shuddered huddling closer. "...Promise you won't let anything like that get me…?"

"I promise. With everything in my power." Baymax cradled the teen somewhat in his arms.

The sound of Megabot laughing hysterically at a particularly gory scene was not lost on them as Hiro groaned hiding his face.

"What mistake did I just make Baymax?"

Baymax narrowed his optics.

"You have just learned not to let your future children view such films until their of appropriate age."

"Nice try." Hiro narrowed his own eyes. "I watched horror movies when I was a little kid and I turned out just fine!"

Baymax just pointed to the screen as Hiro looked over and yelped a bit.

"BAYMAX! That's not FUNNY! That clown is CREEPY!"

"Wasabi why did you bring this!?" Honey Lemon covered her eyes completely now.

"Because I thought Halloween's coming might as well get this out of the way?" He retorted.

"Is this even appropriate for Hiro to see?" Gogo glanced over to Megabot seeing the tiny AI was fixated on the screen intently. "Or for that matter his demon spawn?"

"No, I do not think the demon spawn needs to view this film." Baymax chimed in. Even with their truce, they still had their disagreements. It just hadn't gone to full out war again - Yet.

Hiro was about to retort when another scene that caused them all to jump happen.

"Can we agree no more movies about clowns!?"

"AYE!"

_As I suspected…_ Baymax thought.

_This is only going to end in tears and an unable to sleep HIro._

…_.My night is going to be a long one._


	20. Stories of Yuki

Stories of Yuki

Hiro sometimes worried about forgetting. About forgetting little details or memories. Mainly because of one huge reason:

He barely remembered his parents. He didn't mean to or even want to but it happened regardless.

The boy used to ask Tadashi questions about them when he was younger. What his mom's favorite food was, why their dad needed glasses. What their careers had been. But there was still so much he didn't know…

And Tadashi was gone now too.. Hiro sometimes felt a little sick wondering about if he would forget his big brother too.

That's how he found himself on one of the anniversaries standing next to his aunt. He usually didn't visit his parents, which he felt guilty for. He visited Tadashi plenty but his parents in particular? Almost never.

But they were buried in a row… There was no escaping it…

"Hi baby…" Cass knelt cleaning off Tadashi's headstone a pained look in her eyes. This was always hard. It was hard enough when she visited her sister but now Tadashi was there too. "Here to see you all…"

Hiro was quiet looking at the names. The dates.. He sat down in front of the graves as Cass sat beside him.

They were quiet not sure what to say to each other.

"... What was she like?" Hiro asked after about ten minutes of trying to word what was on his mind.

Cass's eyes widened a bit in surprise before she smiled gently.

"She was a fiery one… She loved you boys with every fiber of her being…" She chuckled. "And loved teasing your father too… "Suzuki-senpai!" Was something he dreaded hearing…"

Hiro tilted his head. He hadn't heard that story before. "Why?"

"Well when your parents met they were in highschool. Your dad was seventeen and she was sixteen. I was fourteen."

He smirked. "Like me and Dashi?"

Cass laughed a bit a sound that pierced through the silence of the graveyard. She ruffled his hair. "Oh like you wouldn't believe… You remind me so much of 'Yuki…"

"Yuki?"

"That was her nickname… Miyuki…"

Hiro turned to her giving her his full attention, his eyes wide in curiosity and wonder. He wanted to know. To try to remember.

"Can you tell me about her? … I don't remember that much.." Even now it still sent a little pang of guilt even though he had been pretty young when the accident hit.

Cass nodded brushing a bit of his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course… Now…"

ooooooooooooo

Kazume Hamada sighed as she followed her sister through their school building. The sisters had some free time between classes so they were walking around talking… And Miyuki had something on her mind in particular.

"What's so special about that guy? Isn't he a total nerd?" She asked crossing her arms.

Miyuki giggled putting a finger to her lips before pointing to a boy sitting under a cherry blossom tree reading. His brown eyes were focused on the tome in his hands, a set of headphones over his head.

"He's sweet… That's what… He and I met last week in the library… That's the book I helped him pick."

Kazume smirked. "Oh… But isn't he older than you?"

"One year…"

"Heh… Whatever you feel comfortable doing Miyuki…" Kazume nudged her a bit. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Y-you think I should?" She fiddled with her fingers looking out seeing some boys were talking to the young man under the tree nudging him and he looked annoyed now.

"Do it!" She laughed shoving her a bit towards the tree. Miyuki stumbled a bit before she took a deep breath and walked up.

"Oh there she is…" One of the boys snickered.

Miyuki frowned a bit. What was that about?

"Be careful.." Another gave a mock warning. "Never know when she'll go out of her way for ya…"

"Oh will you two shove off?" The young man under the tree snapped. "She is NOT a Yandere!"

_Eh!? Yandere!? _ Miyuki gave an annoyed look before deciding to play a little game.

"Oh senpai!" She cried with some mock over enthusiasm clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Senpai please notice me!"

"His name's Tomeo Suzuki." Another boy laughed.

Tomeo gave them an annoyed look getting up. "Oh shut up you guys. Leave her alone."

"Ooo Senpai noticed us!" The boys laughed before running off. "She's gonna kill all the girls I bet!"

Once they were gone Tomeo turned to Miyuki rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen I'm sorry about that stuff… You know that goofy game people are obsessing over."

"Of course." Miyuki rolled her eyes but smiled. "It's okay… I admit I do got a temper…" She rubbed the back of her own neck. "But I'd never hurt anyone I promise…"

Tomeo smiled. "I know ya wouldn't… Miss… Hamada right?"

Miyuki felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah but call me Miyuki…"

"Miyuki…" He grinned. "Beautiful."

She blushed smiling sheepishly. "Thank you… A-anyways… Sorry about tht senpai stuff…"

"Nah I thought it was funny…"

"... Though… If we really wanted to get them…"

"Hm?"

"We could play a little game…" She leaned over whispering in his ear. His eyes went wide before he smirked.

"Alright "Yuki-chan" you got my attention."

"YES!"

ooooo

"Whoa, whoa! They called her a yandere?!" Hiro exclaimed eyes widened. They were essentially hinting that his mother was mentally disturbed.

"Well in their defense your mom had a temper… It's what followed that earned her the Family Yandere title jokingly. You know how this city is. You got people from all over and our school was no different. We didn't use honorifics a whole lot so if we did it was exaggerated. Anyways…"

oooooooooo

The following month went by and school became an… Interesting place. Miyuki would act different than she usually did to try to startle some people out of amusement more than anything else.

Tomeo went along with it. Especially in the case of just being done with people trying to hint behind his back that Miyuki had something wrong with her. Even if it was a joke he got tired of it so a joke to get back at them seemed reasonable.

But oh did he hear IT every single day now.

"Suzuki-senpai!" Miyuki called running up to him throwing her arms around him from behind.

That.

"Y-Yuki-chan…" He murmured. That was part of the "rules" of the game. Call each other by exaggerated honorifics and just act silly.

"What's wrong Senpai?" She asked tilting her head. He would admit… She did look cute when she did that, the way her messy long hair fell into her face.

"... Nothing." He smiled before they parted ways to head to class.

Kazume smirked when her sister walked into their class room practically floating. She knew part of it was just actual happiness and part of it was exaggeration. "Something up Sis?"

"SENPAI NOTICED ME!" She squealed.

_Ah this is gonna be fun… _

oooooooooo

"Seriously? They went that far?" Hiro laughed leaning back. "Senpai noticed me!?"

"Oh yes…"

"What happened after that?" Hiro implored leaning forward again grinning. "How'd they fall in love with all of that?"

Cass shrugged. "Just how they were… They were attracted to one another already it just took that… And also… You remember Tadashi's serial killer smile?"

Hiro shuddered. He would never forget THAT unfortunately. That look that said "I'm gonna murder you in your sleep".

"He got that from Mom?"

"Yep. One time some people were harassing Tomeo so your mom took some fake blood we had from Halloween and doused her school uniform in it, let it dry, wore it to school…"

"Whoa what!?" His head snapped to his mother's headstone seeing her smiling photograph peering out. His mother… Was capable of THAT?

"Yep…"

"What happened?!"

Cass chuckled.

"... He picked her… That's all there is to it…" She kissed his head before getting up wiping some tears out of her eyes. "C'mon… Let's get you home…"

Hiro nodded looking back to the rest of his family a small smile on his face.

"Bye guys… Love you…"

ooooooo

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, life was in the way and I wanted to do the 20th short up right… And so… Decided to delve into the family past once again… With this time Hiro wondering what his parents were like… Hey he'd be curious.

Either way wow… Twenty shorts and over 80 reviews later… I'm so touched and I feel so blessed. Thank you for sticking with me this long. One year later and we're still rolling.


	21. Baycation

A/N: Just a heads up this involves characters from mine and Sonata's Ordinary, Extraordinary collection so please go there if you want more information on the Coleman's. Thanks again for reading. :)

Baycation

Hiro sighed as he flopped on his bed. It was another long day and in his case it wasn't ending any time soon. He looked at the permission slip crumpled up in his hand.

It was something involving his music lessons, a special four day trip to show off what they had learned in some kind of competition. Hiro was dreading it and initially wanted to avoid it. If it hadn't been for his friends in that, Lewis and Theo bugging him he would be skipping out entirely.

But no. Aunt Cass had found out about it and had turned her nephew around to use him as a makeshift writing desk to scrawl in her signature for consent.

And now he had to pack.

"Uuuuuugh…" The boy groaned a bit sitting up stretching his arms over his head. The fifteen year old decided he was getting too old for this nonsense.

_It's not really nonsense though… They're my friends… Lewis is one of the only other robotics geeks I know my age…_

_But… That brings up a question…_

_What do I pack? Besides the obvious…_

_Megabot so I don't get bored with nothing to work on… Not like he's an AI.. Hm…. Maybe that can be a project for before I turn sixteen…_

_Lessee… _

_Probably should bring some books… I'll take my Kindle and charger… And a few hardbacks._

_Maybe ten. Ten's a good number._

_Now…_

Hiro eyed the red case across the room.

Did he want to pack Baymax? He knew he was pretty reliant on the healthcare companion. It really wouldn't do a whole lot of good if he was constantly being coddled. He was trying to be somewhat social and… He shuddered as one thought came to him. He did NOT want Baymax accidentally giving out his hormones or something to his entire group. THAT he would never recover from pride wise.

But he didn't want to leave him at home either. Not with anyone but Aunt Cass to be around and while he loved his aunt and Baymax cared for her as well… He knew what he'd likely come home to.

_Last time I left her alone with him she made him a cooking chip. _ He scrunched up his nose. _I love her I do but I don't want Baymax traumatized either. He still hasn't completely forgiven me for the taco chip incident._

Hiro sighed rolling onto his front propping his chin up. "Ow." He deadpanned watching as Baymax deflated waddling up to the teen.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion… Hello Hiro. How were your lessons today?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Great except now I got a dilemma… Hoping you can help me solve it."

Baymax tilted his head. "I am not programmed to be musically inclined. I can download music off of the internet but I must remind you of the last time-"

"I know, I know virus, good gosh that scared us both half to death." Hiro shuddered. "And this isn't about music. See…. I got this trip with my whole class where we're gonna be doing some competitive stuff - Star-Lord insists of course. Anyways.. It's a four day thing and since I'll be away from home…"

"Do you wish for me to accompany you and provide comfort in case of homesickness?" Baymax offered, some concern for the boy in front of him creeping up. He knew Hiro was practically attached at the hip to him on bad days.

Hiro shook his head quickly. "N-no… You said it'd be good for me to try to do things on my own more right? Besides just doing small stuff."

"Yes, I did… It is important for you as a young adolescent to learn how to stand on your own and be emotionally independent. It would also be good for your depression to get out of the city for awhile with loved ones. Four days however… Are you sure?" Baymax briefly wondered why Hiro needed to discuss leaving him behind. If he wasn't needed he would simply stay packed up unless Hiro called out for him. So surely he would still be packed up with the rest… Right?

Hiro nodded sitting up more. "Yeah 'sides… I really wanted to hang out with Theo and Lewis more before summer break ended officially. I mean yeah I've still been working on projects like crazy but man.. I swear my fingers are gonna fall off from how much I've been practicing as of late."

Baymax took Hiro's left wrist in his hand scanning it as the boy gave him an amused look. "You only have calluses on your fingertips that are forming. Due to excessive wear and tear on them. Please do not be so dramatic."

"Hiro Hamada have we met?"

"...Yes…. Yes we have."

Hiro chuckled. "Good. Alright now… A matter of what to do about you. I'm taking Megabot so me and Lewis can work on him."

The boy felt a chill go down his spine when Baymax narrowed his optics. Was that… Jealousy in them?

No. That was crazy. Baymax wouldn't get jealous. Not of a robot that wasn't even sentient!

"Are you sure that is a good idea Hiro?"

"Yeah just fine. 'Sides what are we supposed to do on the bus besides annoy the heck out of each other? Theo's probably gonna be on the phone half the time reminding his brother for the eightieth time that he's fifteen now and can take care of himself for a few days." Hiro shook his head. "Anyways.. This is not about MY trip but YOUR vacation."

_Vacation?_

Baymax had never considered the possibility of robots being able to have vacations. He was content to be functioning and working year round. It was his prime directive to do his work as a healthcare companion.. And his more self imposed other directive, to continue help raising Hiro in Tadashi's place. But a vacation?

"...Hiro. I am not sure I understand fully. I am aware a vacation is a means of time to relax and rest for a period of time without stress but I am a robot. I cannot be stressed out nor can I become exhausted."

Hiro gave him a look.

"You get drunk off the last of your battery's charge being fired into your CPU."

If Baymax could have, he would have blushed as he deflated a bit.

"You said you would not talk about that anymore."

Hiro shrugged. "You were the one judging me silently. Don't give me that narrowed optic look, I saw that look! Anyways, you need time to chill out too. Get around other people."

"Hiro I have enough of a "social life" with you and the others. I do not believe I need many more. And I do not desire to spend four days with Professor Wylie's robotic companion."

Hiro burst out laughing at this falling onto his back.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF TOSHIO!"

Baymax narrowed his optics.

"I am not afraid of an android modeled after a young woman. I am however concerned you may be confused."

"Ugh… Just lemme explain 'kay? I just mean with… Other people who aren't constantly in and out of our lives. Like… Like…" Hiro hummed in thought as an idea came to him as he smiled.

"_OH HIRO CAN I KEEP HIM!? HE'S SO CUTE AND SQUISHY!"_

"_K-Kat your gonna pop him if you hug him anymore!"_

"_Please? Please? Please?"_

_Yep… That'll do._

"Remember Kathleen?"

Baymax went through his patient files.

_FILE FOUND (1 RESULT)_

_Patient Name: Kathleen Coleman_

_Age: 15 _

_Status: Alive_

_Previous treatments: Antibiotic spray for minor laceration on index finger (left hand). Patient was not resistant to treatment._

_Added notes: Agreed that Kokoro is dangerous to Hiro Hamada's health._

"Yes. I do remember her. She is one of your older friends that you tend to spend time with here versus bringing her to SFIT or on other outings."

"Well yeah, cause I've known her since I was really little… I mean…" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel guilty.. REALLY guilty that I don't spend enough time with her but I see her in the cafe all the time… And she's still Kat… I care about her. And her siblings too… They were Tadashi's friends - Probably two of his best friends… And still my friends too I just don't hang out with them enough... " He sighed. "I guess I was just thinking maybe you could hang around them for the next four days. Kat would LOVE that since she found you totally keepable… And Alice and Charlie are sane people. Sure Charlie's always making blasphemous remarks about the Ninja's but-"

"Hiro, a different preference in sports is not blasphemous."

"Shut up. Anyways he's a nice guy and Alice… Sure total dancing addict and MIGHT demand extra hugs, I dunno her and Kat have always had a weakness for cute...But… Would you be okay with that?"

Baymax tilted his head as he registered the names going through previous files.. Coming across ones he had not shown Hiro previously.

_TESTING FOOTAGE NUMBER 22 THROUGH 25. _

_...I should not show him these yet._

"I would not be opposed. I just want to ensure you are happy Hiro."

Hiro nodded. "Yep. I'll be okay." He smiled getting up and hugging the robot. "And when we both get back we'll hang out, go flying or something and you can nag me about my sugar intake. Sounds good?"

Baymax returned the embrace stroking the teens hair.

"Sounds good."

oooooooooooooo

"Oh no! I am NOT activating that DEMON SPAWN!" A young woman almost shrieked after Hiro had dropped off Baymax's case with his friend in question.

The friend, Kathleen gave a puppy eyed look. "But Alice he's so cute! What'd he ever do to you?"

Alice narrowed her eyes as memories came pouring back.

"_TADASHI CALL IT OFF!"_

"_Hug. Hug. Hug. Hug. Hug."_

"_He just wants a hug sis." Her brother had snickered._

"_TADASHI PUNCH CHARLIE IN THE HEAD!"_

"_I am not punching him in the head! BAYMAX! DOWN BOY!"_

"There was some weird hugging rampage he was on. And Tadashi somehow got us to come back three more times to "help" before we vowed to never return to SFIT if that thing was there." She crossed her arms.

"Hiro's counting on me though…" Kathleen made her lip quiver. "Please Aly…? I'll love you forever~"

"ACK! FINE! But if he shanks us in the dead of the night I'm gonna say I told ya so."

"Deal!"

oooooo

For the first six hours Baymax remained inactive and due to a lack of thought on their part just placed in the center of the Coleman's living room.

It wasn't until a young man with dirty blond hair approached him that he got a thought. The girls were off doing something or other that he was not interested in. He was bored and he figured this might be interesting.

And….

He admitted… He had some hopes that Baymax had some of his old friend in him.

Losing Tadashi had been a major blow. They had been friends since they were little. Yes, they drifted apart somewhat when college came around and Charlie had only seen a glimpse of Tadashi's other friends during his invention period for Baymax and then again during Tadashi's funeral.

_His freakin' funeral… _ Charlie threw an apple in the air catching it.

"...Ow."

Baymax inflated as he looked around him curiosity creeping into his programming at his new surroundings before his optics landed on the young man not too far from him. Charlie was leaning over the divider that acted as an extra counter in the kitchen. He was keeping a wise distance in his eyes as Charlie vividly remembered Baymax's hugging spree's and violent tendencies when he was still being programmed.

The robot waddled closer giving his signature wave.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said… Ow."

"I'm not hurt. Just bored." The young man shrugged looking Baymax over thoughtfully. "So how many tries did it take Dashi-boy to get ya to work finally?"

Baymax blinked.

"... I do not have an Dashi-boy' in my patient database. Are you referring to Tadashi?"

Charlie frowned some pain coming into his eyes. "...Yeah. I am...So how many was it in the end?"

"I became functional on: Test 84."

"... Dang he became desperate." Charlie couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. "Was he all twitchy? Did his voice get that tone that says "I'm gonna commit total genocide in the next ten minutes if this doesn't go well"?"

Baymax tilted his head.

"Tadashi was not homicidal… He was quite overjoyed. Would you like to see?"

…_.See…?_

"...Sure." Charlie leaned over the counter taking a bite out of his apple.

Baymax brought up the footage from Tadashi's final test run.

Charlie could see Tadashi on the screen and he couldn't help the gasp that left him. He hadn't seen his friend alive and moving… In a year… Was it really a year since he died? And there he was on the screen… Alive.. Moving…

"This is… Tadashi Hamada and this is the…" On the screen Tadashi looked at his director board rubbing his forehead. "84th… Test." Oh did he sound tired. Charlie grimaced. Did he always have those bags under his eyes?

Tadashi let out a long sigh rubbing the back of his neck - Something he always did when he was stressed out, exhausted or sometimes just bored. He looked at Charlie - In reality he was looking at Baymax.

"What do you say big guy?" He pushed a button going quiet.

Charlie smiled seeing Tadashi practically explode with happiness, jumping around and actually KISSING the robot in joy that he was functioning.

_That was Tadashi for ya… He wanted it to work so bad… He wanted to be a doctor so bad… _

Tadashi's image faded off the screen as Charlie's smile faded.

"... Are you alright? Your neurotransmitter levels have… Dropped."

"...Baymax… Can I… Can I ask a favor…?" He hated how his voice cracked as he got the next idea.

Baymax nodded.

"Can you just… Replay the video? Just wait a second though, I wanna get a bit closer."

Within a couple of minutes Charlie was sat in front of Baymax watching the clip again.

"What do you say big guy?"

"Pause it."

Tadashi's hopeful look was frozen on the screen. Charlie felt a lump in his throat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'd say, you were one of the best friends I could've ever had… Me a jock and you the nerd… Someone to pal around with and just be goofballs… Drive Alice crazy - You know she finally cut back on the salt on her morning eggs. - And just… Being alive…" He lowered his gaze. "Life hasn't been the same since you died dude… Did you know what was gonna happen that night? Huh…?" He felt his eyes sting oh how he hated it when the grief came bubbling back up. "Did you know you were gonna die so you made Baymax to keep an eye out for Hiro? …. Of course you didn't. You were way too optimistic to be thinking of your own mortality all the time… Gosh… What else do I tell ya?"

Charlie sighed heavily.

"...You were a darn fool going into that stupid fire like a freakin' idiot. I'd say something worse since I don't believe in sanctifying the dead but I don't know if your robot here is a tattle tail who'd snitch on me to Hiro. He was the one who was hurt the most ya know? … And I swear to gosh… I'm gonna do something with my life to make ya proud… Okay? Okay…?"

Baymax was silent as Charlie had his one sided conversation with Tadashi's image. He knew this sign all too well. A sign of grief that even Hiro dabbled in. Cass as well as she still left food offerings on the family altar for Tadashi at each meal.

"I know you're up there in Heaven, nerding it up with Howard Stark. Wonder if they have baseball teams up there… You're probably on one if there is… Gosh what am I doing? Point is… I'm still playing football… But I'm not gonna spend my entire life playing it probably… Not after what happened… You know a driving force is powerful right?" Charlie's voice cracked as he lowered his head.

"And losing my friend… One of my best friends… That's never gonna go away. I'm gonna do something in this world to make an impact like you did… Like Hiro's doing… Okay? … So I'll see you when I get up there… And you tell me how I did… Bye…"

Baymax allowed the image to fade as the young man before him tried to compose himself.

"... Tadashi would not want the people he loved to suffer… But he would understand."

"Yeah… Yeah he would… Thanks Baymax…" He smiled getting up rubbing his eyes. "Go ahead and stay active… You're part of him… You're always welcomed here."

"Thank you… Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yeah… Actually…" He grabbed another apple. "I feel pretty darn better…"

ooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Hiro walked up to the Coleman residence to retrieve Baymax from them glad to be back home in town. His event had gone as well as he could've hoped and he got the chance to hang out with his friends from it.

Now just to get his best friend back.

Hiro knocked on the door and waited.

A girl with long brown hair and pale blue eyes swung it open with a smile. "Hiro!" She squealed throwing her arms around him.

"Kathleen!" Hiro laughed returning the embrace. "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She giggled ushering him in. "Tell me all about it, how'd it go?"

"It went great! How about you guys?"

"... Well… Alice refuses to stop hugging him."

Hiro chuckled. "And Charlie?"

Kathleen gave a sheepish look. "Charlie… Is very grateful to him… Got some feelings out."

"Ah…. I get ya… Baymax is great at listening to problems and helping people… Just like Dashi wanted…"

She nodded. "Want me to get him-"

"Can I stay for a few minutes? I walked all the way here from the bus stop." Hiro gave a sheepish look.

Kathleen smiled. "Go for it, I made some brownies… Your favorite - With the M and M's."

Hiro's eyes lit up. "Oo thanks!" He made his way to the kitchen, already hearing the distinct "Squeak" of Baymax's steps.

The healthcare robot waddled into view, and Hiro swore he saw his optics light up.

"Hiro you have returned!"

Hiro beamed running up to Baymax throwing his arms around him. "Baymax!" He laughed as Baymax hugged him close. "Oh I've missed you…"

"And I have missed you… It was… Interesting having a vacation, though I do not think I desire another away from home…"

"I get ya…" Hiro sighed happily relaxing into the familiar embrace. While it was good to get out of his comfort zone, he was happy to be back in San Fransokyo, in a familiar place with his favorite robot in the world. "Love you Baymax…"

"And I love you too Hiro… We are family…"

"Right."

_I'm home…_


	22. Growing Pains

Growing Pains

The sky was his place… He ruled it with freedom and laughter versus an iron fist.

Baymax swooped down as Hiro spotted the crook they had been tracking all day, the teen's eyes wild with excitement. Baymax could see his vital signs going up from the adrenaline rush he was getting.

Hiro leaned up further on the robot to get a better view.

Within seconds Hiro launched himself up using his hands to propel himself into the air somersaulting down before launching a kick directly to the crook's shoulder knocking them to the floor.

"AUGH!"

THUD!

Hiro grinned keeping his foot where it was.

"You're under arrest for theft. By H1 and H2 of Big Hero 6!" He announced the fifteen year old having an excited tone to his voice but also trying to be serious. He didn't like crooks in his town but he LOVED the rush he got from taking them down and keeping the city he and his brother grew up in safe.

The sounds of combat below and people screaming about a giant lizard man alerted him that the others had caught his cohorts. He looked up at Baymax and waved him down before he jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding a stab at his ankle.

"WAH!"

"You little!"

Hiro growled.

"Why does every crook call me short!?"

The crook growled knife in hand… Until Baymax grabbed them by the wrist hauling them into the air.

"You should not run with knives." Hiro noted Baymax's optics were narrowed… And… Was that a red glow? He shuddered. One thing all crooks learned the hard way…

Never harm Baymax's charge in front of him. Ever.

ooooooooo

"Ah that went well!" Hiro cheered laughing as Baymax did another roll. The teen crouched down more grimacing a bit feeling soreness flare up in his limbs. While he didn't take any direct hits this time, it was still uncomfortable being crouched like that for an extended amount of time.

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah, getting there… Can you straighten me out when we get home?"

"Of course."

That's how it went most days when the team parted for their respective homes from patrols or missions. Hiro was sore and getting exhausted even if he was in a good mood and Baymax more concerned for Hiro's well being planning a quiet evening for the boy on his back.

Even with how hard and cold at times the armor was… Hiro closed his eyes laying his head down… He still felt the safest right there. Either in his arms or on his back, he could stay there and know no matter what… He was always safe.

Alive.

_Tadashi would be so proud…_

"Hey Baymax?"

"Yes?"

"I'll never go flying without you."

If he could Baymax would have smiled. He at first wasn't sure how he would function as a flying robot but after a year and a half he was content to be HIro's favorite mode of transportation. Seeing the boy making so much progress in everything… He was glad to be there right by his side.

Once they got home, Hiro flopped over the couch in the garage after changing back into his casuals.

"I am SO sore!"

"One minute Hiro."

Hiro nodded closing his eyes once more just glad to be home. "Thanks buddy."

"You are welcome."

ooooooooo

As time went on Hiro and Baymax were a near unstoppable team. They had their hiccups where Hiro got hurt, sometimes badly but… For two years it seemed they had everything perfect.

Except for one issue… Hiro was growing up still. He wasn't going to be his original height forever…

He could make adjustments to armor but it didn't mean he wasn't going to keep growing… And with less room he was having as time passed he was dreading each growth spurt versus looking forward to finally being almost as tall as Baymax.

"Hiro?"

Hiro looked up, Baymax was standing in front of him performing his usual scans on the boy after a fight.

Though… Boy wasn't a proper term to describe him anymore. He was growing up… Maturing, losing some of his baby face. New things kept coming. His height being the biggest one.

"Are you alright?"

"You tell me." Hiro looked down at his sketchbook giving a heavy sigh. "I can't fly with you anymore."

"Hiro…."

"I'm…" He threw his head back with a frustrated groan. "I'm actually too big! And I HATE it! I don't wanna make you feel left out…"

Baymax kept smoothing Hiro's hair down, stroking light circles on the back of his head. As time had taught him Hiro slowly relaxed before looking to him. "Hiro. You should feel happy you are growing into a happy healthy young man… You're a skilled guitarist, you're still saving people between your college work. You have a young lady friend who cares about you."

Hiro blushed heavily at the last part but smiled giving a nod. "Yeah… I… I guess that is me huh?"

"Tadashi would be so proud of you…" Baymax offered his arm to Hiro as the young man now seventeen hugged his friend tightly.

"You wouldn't be upset if I tried to find my own way into the air?"

"I would be concerned if you didn't. I am fine with being here on the ground. Your aunt usually says I spoil you anyway."

Hiro laughed. "She really does eh? She doesn't see where you hide my snacks!"

"Hiro two pounds of gummy for dinner one night was not healthy. You were sick for five hours."

The young man just laughed harder to Baymax's amusement. "Megabot just showed me where you hid them anyway!"

…_. So much for a truce. Traitor._

Baymax just pulled Hiro's hoodie up over his eyes as he tried to adjust it quickly. "Naughty."

"Hey!"

"Now…" The nursebot offered him one of his wrenches. "I believe you have a new angle to look from."

Hiro smirked.

"And this is gonna be AWESOME!"

Within a few days, Hiro had his new mode of transportation ready as he soon figured out the best flight pattern. Despite being the one to essentially 'teach' Baymax to fly…

He wasn't too good at first on his own. A few private lessons however and he was once again…

The ruler of the sky who still launched himself full at crooks from the air.

"HELLO!"

"AUUUUGH!"

_So my right hand bot has to stay behind as our team medic now…_

_I'm okay with that. I got my wings._


End file.
